Jeux forcés
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lorsqu'un seul grain de sel se glisse dans un plan parfait, Cain va sombrer dans des entrelacs aussi médusant que dangereux. Tant pour sa santé mentale que physique. Parviendra-t-il à s'en relever ? Pourra-t-il se dépêtrer du destin funeste qui se présage ?[PRESENCE DE SPOIL]
1. Chapter 1

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

Note : C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un an lorsque j'allais relativement mal. J'ai eu besoin de me lâcher et cette histoire est donc extrêmement violente. Si vous êtes sensible, je vous déconseille de la lire.

Note 2 : Il y a de forte présences de spoil pour toute personne n'ayant pas fini tous les volets de la partie « God Child »

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

La soie douce contre son corps nu lui rappelait sa richesse, sa place, et ses yeux percutaient des reflets identiques. Deux océans vert mordoré. Deux lacs empoissonnés.

Il tendit la main et toucha la glace du bout des doigts. Comme s'il craignait de blesser ce reflet. De _se_ blesser.

Où était sa prestance ?!

\- Es-tu prêt… Comtesse ?

Cain fit volte-face, l'œil acide.

\- Tu es parfait. Je pourrais presque tomber amoureux de toi. Se moqua-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main, tel le gentleman qu'il se devait d'être. Cain pinça les lèvres une seconde. Renverser son père était plus important que tout !

Il se saisit de cette main et se laissa entraîner par son complice jusqu'au club.

La honte l'étreignait mais il tâchait d'imiter la grâce et la volupté de toutes ces filles qui n'avaient compté qu'un soir. Il lançait des regards aux gardes et au personnel. Verraient-ils la supercherie ?

Était-il si féminin que cela ?

À mesure qu'il se rapprochait du Maire Gloria, du but, il le réalisait avec une horreur contenue…

Voyant le poing serré de son complice, Cain songea à leur haine commune.

Il y avait plus important que se plaindre de sa féminité. Pour l'heure.

Il posa sa main sur ce poing et souffla ces derniers mots :

\- Je vengerais ta belle, Cléhadore.

L'homme n'eut pas même le temps de le retenir que le jeune Comte se dirigea vers l'alcôve où se tenait sa proie, enveloppé des vapeurs diffuses d'opium. Cette longue perruque et ces froufrous obstruaient ses mouvements mais il se devait de garder son port impérial.

Passant à côté d'un horrible garde du corps, il vit son regard frapper le sien. La main de l'homme se plaqua sur son bras.

\- _Mince ! Trop impérial ! Je suis repéré !_

Mais alors que l'inquiétude le gagnait, la main du Maire se ferma à son tour sur son bras. Cain lança un regard vers l'entrée. En cas de soucis, Cléhadore était armé. Mais il ne le voyait plus !

\- Toi… Tu es belle.

Cain reprit son souffle. Il ne pouvait dire mot sans trahir son travestissement mais il était au moins sauf !

\- C'est une diseuse de bonne aventure muette. Expliqua l'horrible garde du corps. Elle accompagne Monsieur Dominique Cléhadore.

\- Comme compagne ? S'enquit Gloria en regardant les doigts graciles.

Cain se hâte de secouer la tête.

Le Maire sourit de plus belle et caressa sa joue. Le Comte se raidit non pas sous la crainte d'être démasqué mais sous l'effroi de cette main potelée. Et de ce sourire pervers !

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller dans une pièce plus intime ? Souffla Gloria en lui mettant un somptueux collier au cou.

Le Comte amorça un geste pour secouer la tête mais les doigts se fermèrent sur son menton.

Alors que l'homme ventripotent se levait et passait son bras autour de ses hanches, Cain se rappela sa mission en boucle. Faire sombrer Delilah, certes, mais aussi venger Sheila au prime abord. Recracher ses obscurs méfaits pour s'apaiser un temps.

Faire tomber un pion pour approcher le Roi…

Il chercha tout de même après Cléhadore lorsque le Maire le guida jusqu'à une petite salle privée. Il n'était pas là.

 _Clic._

La porte. Était-elle fermée ?

\- Tu es vraiment splendide. Pourquoi Cléhadore a-t-il toujours les plus belles femmes… Es-tu guidée par l'argent, toi aussi ?

Cain se hâta de secouer la tête. Il avait séduit nombre de filles, à lui de passer à une épreuve autrement plus simple : conquérir un homme pervers et hautain.

Il passa les bras autour de son cou épais et pressa sa joue contre la sienne. Il n'était pas prêt à embrasser _ça_.

Les bras du Maire s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

\- Splendide, tu es splendide. Et… tu ne diras jamais non !

Cain s'éloigna un peu pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Il vit un sourire pervers. Peut-être bien le plus pervers qui lui eut été donné de voir…

Le voilage qui couvrait sa bouche fut arraché impitoyablement. Il fit l'erreur de vouloir crier. Une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche alors que les lèvres se collaient aux siennes. Le corps ventripotent se colla au sien. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils tombent sur le lit.

Paniqué, Cain chercha après son revolver.

Il n'en portait pas dans ses soieries ! Il chercha alors à frapper son agresseur tandis que les mains l'exploraient sans remarquer ce qu'il manquait ou ce qu'il y avait en trop. Son genou se perdit dans les fanfreluches et lorsqu'il atteignit l'intimité de l'homme, ça ne ressemblait plus qu'à une caresse érotique.

\- Impatiente ! Chuchota Gloria, le regard avide.

Il écarta quelque peu les pans de la jupe.

Les mots ne sortaient plus de la bouche de Cain, muet par la terreur. L'impuissance. Pas d'arme, pas de poison, juste une fragilité écœurante.

Il sentit quelque chose buter près de ses fesses. Son cerveau mit trois secondes entières à l'identifier.

Et lorsqu'il réalisa, la parole lui revint brusquement.

\- N…

Un cri de douleur lui arracha ce mot. Gloria était en lui.

Hasard dû à l'opium ou envie malsaine, le Maire venait de pénétrer son anus. Le souffle court, il sentait le sang couler, ses chairs s'ouvrirent, souillées, outragées.

\- N…

L'homme bougea.

Les décharges douloureuses l'assaillirent. Il sentait sa conscience faillir, cherchant à s'extraire à ce bafouement. À cette douleur. Mais il sentait le corps se presser contre lui, l'écraser et cette hampe qui violait son corps. Des râles de plaisir émanaient de Gloria. Il n'entendait même pas ses gémissements de douleur.

Cain sentit ses joues mouillées. Il ferma ses yeux débordant de larmes.

Où était Cléhadore ?

Non.

Où était Riff ? Pourquoi son valet ne venait pas l'extirper de là ?

La hampe le pilonna plus profondément. Le sang coula plus fort tandis que cet homme lui dévorait la gorge.

Les décharges douloureuses l'éperonnaient.

\- Riff… Gémit-il.

Et un voile obscur l'enveloppa.

µµµ

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il se sentait éreinté mais surtout nauséeux. Les douces couvertures enroulaient son corps. La douleur demeurait dans son intimité.

Il entendait des voix. Gloria parlait avec quelqu'un. Un homme…

\- Comme vous le voyez, je ne peux pas vous recevoir. Je suis en compagnie.

Ce ton pervers.

Cain porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Vomir. Il devait vomir.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fille. Je la tuerais après.

Cette voix.

Cain chercha à se redresser en poussant sur ses bras mais ils refusèrent d'agir. Il se sentait enveloppé dans du coton.

\- Elle est muette ! Cria Gloria.

\- _Non… Viens, inconnu… Libère-moi…_

\- Est-elle idiote ? Demanda l'homme.

Les pas s'approchèrent du lit.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Avoua Gloria. Laissez-la. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle ivresse !

Des doigts frôlèrent la joue de Cain. Pas adipeux et écœurant. Gracile et chaud.

Cain ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Le lac empoissonné rencontra une étendue givrée et obscure.

\- Donnez-la moi.

\- Pardon ? Cria Gloria.

Sous les yeux du Comte, l'homme sortit un revolver qu'il braqua vers le Maire.

\- Ou je peux l'arracher à votre cadavre chaud. J'avoue que cette option me plaît !

Cain tendit la main et effleura le poignet de cet homme. Il reçut un regard de biais.

L'homme changea son arme de main et attrapa son frêle corps douloureux. Il aurait été difficile de tenir Cain en place si celui-ci n'avait pas passé ses bras autour de son cou.

L'homme lui lança encore un regard surpris alors que la joue douce se pressait contre son épaule.

\- Riff… Tu es venu.

Il observa ce visage serein où les horreurs passées semblaient disparaître. Il sourit, resserra le corps contre son torse et…

Tira.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

L'étreinte chaude et forte se défit lentement, le renvoyant dans un nuage de tissu et soierie. Cain ouvrit des yeux paniqués, étendit la main pour rattraper Riff. Il ne fit que frôler sa peau. Toutes ses forces continuaient de le fuir.

Que se passait-il ? Cet acte impardonnable lui rongeait-il plus que le cœur ? De quoi pouvait bien être faite la semence d'un homme pour rendre impotent un autre ?!

\- Riff…

Un grognement répondit à ce doux appel.

Cain prit conscience de l'odeur âcre et entêtante du sang alors que son valet s'éloignait d'un pas.

Le second plongea le jeune Comte dans un froid morbide que ni les couvertures ni ses atours ne pouvaient calmer.

L'éloignement de cet homme si important le rappelait à l'horreur.

Un autre pas et c'était comme si le pilonnage recommençait, livrant des promesses ironiquement empoisonnées.

\- Riff…

Nouveau grognement alors qu'un quatrième pas mettait les poumons de Cain en feu.

Non !

Il ne laisserait pas faire !

Il tendit encore la main mais ce n'était guère suffisant pour rattraper la Bonté et la Douceur. Il appuya son autre main sur le matelas.

Cette fois, son corps suivit le mouvement, aussi avide de l'apaisement à venir.

Dans un nuage d'étoffes et de cheveux, Cain se jeta en avant. Son corps fut foudroyé par les vestiges du supplice passé. Des supplices. Tout son corps devenait un volcan. Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur la veste.

Ils semblèrent alors se calmer, retrouver un cocon de délicatesse et de soulagement. Il ne put alors résister à enfuir son visage entre les omoplates, à presser ses membres contre l'autre.

Le geste fut salvateur. Ses craintes s'annihilèrent…

\- Ne t'en vas pas, Riff…

Le dos se secoua mais ses doigts s'agrippèrent désespérément.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Le Noble disparaissait, lançant place à un enfant paniqué…

Le corps se déroba encore à lui, malgré l'effort. Une main se glissa sur la chute de ses reins, l'autre sous sa gorge qui fut impitoyablement relevée.

L'étendue gelée était frappée d'un ciel noir, s'étendant jusqu'à ses traits devenus cruels.

\- Tu t'entêtes avec ce nom ! Riffel, c'est mon nom !

Cain referma sa main sur la chemise. S'il avait pu se rapproche. Si seulement… L'enfant revenu ne voulait que cette étreinte libératrice. Celle qui chasserait tout à jamais.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas. Supplia-t-il encore.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il ajouta un :

\- Je te suivrais où que tu ailles si tu m'abandonnes ! Je ne te laisserais pas te défaire de moi !

Riffel ricana en resserrant sa main sur son menton.

\- Prononce mon nom. Souffle-le et je t'emmènerais.

Les doigts de Cain se resserrèrent sur la chemise de son majordome. Il effleura la peau qu'il sentit divinement chaude. Un besoin primaire lui permit de dégager son visage de cette main pour venir l'enfuir tout contre le torse de Riff qui dégageait un parfum si rassurant.

L'homme ne put contenir des frissons en sentant ce souffle chaud et délicat sur sa peau. Plus désirable que les talents de n'importe laquelle de ses amantes. L'érotisme en un souffle. Un geste. La chevelure du Comte frôlait sa peau désireuse mais les décharges de passion ne l'étreignait que si c'était bien _ses_ cheveux et non ces vulgaires ajouts !

\- Prononce mon nom ! Intima-t-il avec force.

\- Riff… el. Riffel…

L'homme le resserra contre lui avec possession. Il l'attrapa par la gorge mais ses doigts se firent immédiatement cajoleurs. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Malgré son air déplorable, Cain conservait cette sublime insolence.

\- _Je souhaite embrasser ces lèvres…_ Soupira une voix interne.

 _\- Si tu ne le fais pas…_ Répondit-il froidement.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa rudement.

Cain se tendit à ce contact jusqu'alors espéré mais aujourd'hui redouter. Mais ses doigts restaient accrochés à la chemise tant il avait besoin de Riff.

À peine les lèvres furent-elles éloignées que le jeune Comte se sentit basculer. Effrayé de retomber dans ce lit, ce piège de luxure, le Noble battit des bras.

Mais il ne rencontra pas le matelas.

Levant le regard, il vit que son valet le dévisageait d'un rictus moqueur. Et si son cœur se tordait, il était dans ses bras…

Il enroula les siens autour de son cou.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, tant que tu prononceras mon nom et le mien seulement.

Cain pressa son visage contre son épaule, jugulant l'envie de souffler un « Riffel » pour s'assurer de demeurer avec lui.

Le majordome lança un regard au cadavre vidé de son sang puis emmena son Maître avec lui, à peine perturbé par les soieries qui ralentissaient ses mouvements.

µµµ

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Cain après un instant.

\- Dans une vieille planque de Delilah. Elle est à moitié détruite mais devrait suffire.

Il remarqua l'air interloqué dans le regard empoisonné.

\- Tu n'espérais pas atteindre ton père avec des tours de passe-passe aussi ridicule ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Cain resserra ses doigts sur le dos de Riff.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Tu n'as pas le droit…

\- Les droits, je les prends. Je devrais te laisser dans le caniveau pour ces paroles.

Le valet sourit cruellement et s'approcha du bord de la route.

\- Riffel !

Il ne put que sourire. Malgré son orgueil et ses mots froids, le jeune Comte n'était plus le maître. Sans doute le ressentait-il.

 _\- Embrasse-le…_

 _\- Hm._

Riff se pencha sur les lèvres chaudes et les effleura, tentateur. Et prudent.

Même dans ce dédale de ruelles obscures, on pouvait les surprendre. Et deux hommes…

Il se souvint que c'était un travesti qu'il portait. Un travestissement presque parfait. Captivé par la peau de pêche et ses lacs empoisonnés, il oubliait les étoffes qui entravaient son corps. La fausse chevelure qui s'enroulait tels des tentacules autour de ses bras.

Il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles désirées.

Cain s'empourpra. Encore ? Était-ce un plan ? Était-ce du désir ? Devait-il craindre que Riffel lui fasse subir les mêmes horreurs que Gloria ?!

Le baiser était doux, tendre. Les lèvres demandaient, avec leur langage à elle, un échange chaste. Cette bouche le respectait et le désirait. Et il sentait que la sienne se laissait entraîner dans le vice. Répondre à ce baiser, tester cette douce chaleur, briser un tabou rêvé mais jamais enfreint.

Cain se sentit stupide et niais, mais aussi ravi et comblé.

Riffel fut frappé par sa faiblesse mais une sensation douce le plongeant dans… le bonheur.

\- _Que fais-tu_ ?

Laisser face à sa question, le valet se remit en marche. Même si c'était d'agréables incartades, le corps du Comte commençait à devenir lourd.

Il était temps qu'il le pose.

En lieu sûr.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

Riffel dut ouvrir la porte du pied et manqua une seconde de basculer. Cette vieille planque possédait tout du taudis infâme. Vieux sommier rongé par les termites, draperies trouées, murs humides et odeur pestilentielle.

Cain se sentit tant insulté qu'incommodé. Mais cette maison horrible était encore un paradis en comparaison à la terreur et l'horreur qui grouillait maintenant en lui.

Le majordome le posa sur le lit d'où s'éleva un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser. L'homme s'éloigna et fit craquer ses articulations.

\- Tu cherchais des informations auprès du Maire ? S'enquit Riffel en s'adossant au mur.

Le Noble se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui donner ses plans sur un plateau d'or était stupide… Mais lorsque la voix de Riff sonnait à ses oreilles, il oubliait les serpents perfides et glacé qui l'étreignaient.

\- Oui. Lâcha-t-il alors.

\- Tu as reçu plus que cela, de toute évidence.

Cain détourna la tête, le souffle court. Les serpents se resserraient. Ils lui donnaient l'impression de suffoquer !

Et ces atours ! Collant à son corps en lui rappelant cruellement qu'ils étaient les témoins de son déshonneur !

Il arracha la longue perruque qu'il jeta au sol. Ses mains se fermèrent ensuite sur les pans de la robe.

Elle lui résista.

Il savait se déshabiller. Il savait effeuiller les femmes qui s'offraient à lui mais ses étoffes s'accrochaient à ses frêles membres.

Riffel s'approchait de lui. Il se saisit des soieries récalcitrantes afin de les ôter de gestes experts.

Le jeune Comte se sentit libéré et ses poumons s'emplirent d'air. Sa nudité n'était rien lorsque c'était Riff qui se tenait face à lui. Mais il redoutait les témoins de ses souillures : les tâches carmines qui avaient séchés contre sa peau d'albâtre.

Cain regarda les doigts de son valet se défaire de la somptueuse toilette.

\- Combien de femmes as-tu déshabillé ? Attaqua-t-il, rongé par Jalousie.

\- Je ne saurais m'en souvenir. Il y en a trop. Sourit-il.

Ce ton posé, presque chantant, se mua en un couteau qui s'abattit dans le cœur du Noble. Son souffle se perdit encore dans l'air vicié de la chambre.

Cherchant sa contenance, il désigna la porte d'ébène couverte de champignon.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il là ?

\- Une salle de bain.

\- Je veux me laver.

\- Très bien. Tu sais comment tourner une arrivée d'eau, j'espère.

Le rire moqueur de Riffel se répercuta contre les murs, revenant encore et encore aux oreilles de Cain, giflant ses joues impitoyablement, malmenant cette nudité devenue inquiétante en une seconde.

Riff l'aurait soutenu.

Mais cette facette l'enfonçait dans la mare de boue dont il tâchait de s'extirper. Il n'avait pourtant besoin que de douces paroles et d'une étreinte chaude et puissante.

Cain regarda le valet partir vers la porte. Souhait-il cacher son horreur ou être apaisé contre le gré de ce monstre ?

Riffel avait la main sur la poignée moisie qu'il sentit des doigts enserrer son bras. Il tourna la tête et vit l'enfant une nouvelle fois. L'être éploré qui avait juste besoin d'amour. Était-ce là de fraîches larmes ou le vestige de celles d'antan qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Peux-tu préparer le bain ?

Il n'admettrait pas ses faiblesses et ses peurs, encore moins à lui. Les mots étaient les seuls restes de sa Noblesse et de sa sublime. Mais il pouvait demander.

La tête baissée, il se soustrayait au sourire et au regard moqueur de Riffel.

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Le valet se dégagea de sa main pour se glisser dans la pièce attenante.

Seul, même pour un instant, Cain sentit son corps lui brûler à nouveau. Des mains de feux entraient en lui par les chemins privés que le Maire avait outragés. Elles s'en prenaient à ses organes, filant à toute vitesse vers son cœur comprimé.

Sa tête tournait.

Il chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose mais chuta. Ses genoux allaient s'entrechoquer contre le plancher humides lorsqu'une étreinte le stoppa entre deux eaux. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour _savoir_ qu'il était dans les bras de Riff.

Pas seulement parce qu'il était seul en ces lieux avec lui.

\- Réflexe. Maugréa-t-il, assenant son excuse avec mépris.

L'étreinte se défit, presque douce. Cain se refusa à le perdre et emprisonna encore la chemise entre ses doigts. Il perçut le soupir de son valet mais demeura tout contre lui. Il avait souvent entendu parler de drogue, sorte d'ersatz de poison, mais jamais encore n'y avait goûté.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Avait-il besoin de son sauveur ? La peur avait-elle brisé le barrage de ses émotions ? Qu'importe l'explication, il voulait que les bras de Riff l'enserrent.

\- Tiendras-tu sur tes jambes ?

Cain relâcha le tissu pour attraper le poignet de son majordome. Il lui offrit alors son regard le plus résolu. Riffel sourit, moqueur, mais consentit à le suivre dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il savourait déjà ce que le jeune Comte s'évertuait à lui dissimuler.

Le descendant Hargreaves se sentit encore plus insulté en voyant la baignoire en fer rouillé. L'eau y prenait une teinte incarnadin mais il nécessitait de se laver. Les traces impures devaient partir ! Peut-être que l'horreur le dégoût interne glissèrent dans ce liquide souillé.

Espoir stupide…

Le Noble s'évertua à ne pas montrer son dos, _a fortiori_ ses fesses, à l'homme mais s'aida de sa robuste épaule pour pénétrer dans la baignoire. Il fut éclaboussé d'une tiédeur presque froide. Il calma ses frissons, trop captivé par cette eau paraissant se muer en lac ensanglanté, telle la première plaie d'Egypte. Il se tourna violemment vers Riffel.

L'eau inonda des bords vert-de-gris, inondant les chaussures du majordome sans que ce dernier ne s'en soucie.

\- Vas-tu repartir ?!

\- Oui.

\- Riffel !

Il ricana en entendant ces aboies. Il retira sa veste qu'il jeta sur un vieux support et fléchit les genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Il se noya dans l'étang intoxiqué et glissa ses doigts sur la joue agréablement chaude.

\- Même comme ça, tu ordonnes. Railla-t-il.

\- Riffel. Répondit-il farouchement.

\- Encore… Ordonna le valet, le regard avide.

Can serra les dents. Il ne deviendrait pas son jouet ! Il ne souillerait pas plus sa Noblesse.

Mais les lèvres chaudes vinrent à la rencontre des siennes, les goûtant avec une délicatesse qu'il ne désirait que trop. Ses mains humides s'accrochèrent à son cou, plaquant le tissu contre la peau douce.

Leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent trop vite. Mais Riffel savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus malgré le désir. Le jeune Comte lui avait rendu les armes en répondant si positivement au baiser.

\- Riffel…

Il sourit, détaillant encore ces traits trop désirables.

\- C'est ici que je reviendrais à l'avenir.

Il se leva, s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'échappant à la main qui tâchait de le rappeler à lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'héritier Hargreaves en attrapant sa veste.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin d'aller nulle part après tout… N'est-ce pas ?!

Cain se sentit impuissant. Il ne pouvait chercher le réconfort en sa propre étreinte en sa présence.

Il pouvait pourtant s'enfuir. Il pouvait espérer trouver le salut auprès de Maryweather. Elle et sa douceur… Mais elles n'étaient rien comparé à cette présence.

\- Si tu ne m'abandonnes pas, je ne t'abandonne pas… Riffel.

Le majordome sourit. Il posa sa veste à nouveau et déboutonna sa chemise.

Le jeune Comte sentit des sentiments contraires l'éperonner. Le ravissement et la crainte.

Riffel pourrait-il…

\- Il n'y a pas de vêtements ici. Il faudra mettre ceci. Dit-il, répondant à sa question muette.

Cain n'était guère lavé mais les croûtes désagréables avaient disparues. Il se leva alors, fuyant cette eau écœurante.

L'homme lui jeta sa veste. Le jeune Comte la serra contre son corps. Il s'apprêtait à manquer de respect à la seule personne à qui il ne voulait le faire.

Il ferma les yeux et franchit le cap, telle une vengeance finalement adressé à la seule personne de Riffel. Malgré cela, il se sécha brièvement, chastement, tamponnant plus qu'autre chose. Sa peau était encore humide mais le majordome s'approcha. Il l'aida à enfiler la chemise. Le Noble se sentit divinement bien. Tant parce que le vêtement recelait de l'odeur et de la chaleur de Riff que parce que le temps semblait immuable.

Il fut extatique en sentant les doigts refermer les boutons. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules fortes, un sourire sincère marquant son visage qui aurait cru ne plus le pouvoir.

Riffel, à genoux, souriait. L'enfermant dans sa chemise, il faisait à nouveau ce que son autre lui n'avait jamais fait. Il se l'appropriait. Cain était en passe de devenir _son_ Cain.

\- _J'ignorais que nous partagions cela…_

\- _Silence !_

Il se redressa comme si ça pouvait l'aider à fuir cette voix internes.

Des frissons le parcoururent lorsque les doigts graciles effleurèrent la brûlure qui marquait son cœur.

\- J'ai à faire avant que les doutes ne me tombent dessus.

Riffel lui arracha sa veste le plus rudement possible et l'enfila prestement.

\- Reviens-moi. Exigea Cain.

Le valet répondit par un ricanement. Il attacha les boutons et se détourna de lui. À grand pas, il quitta ces restes de planques.

Le jeune Comte pressa son visage dans son bras. L'odeur s'élevant des plis du tissu le rassurait un peu. Il avait l'impression que, cette fois, il ne sombrerait pas.

Il regagna la chambre, ses pied s'heurtant aux esquilles et champignon.

Malgré le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient, le Noble s'allongea dans les draps. La douleur qui vrillait ses fesses l'empêcherait de s'asseoir de toute façon.

Il enfoui à nouveau son nez dans les pans de la chemise.

\- Riff… Reviens-moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Fouinant dans les onguents et potions de Jezabel, Riffel bougeait des flacons avec parcimonie. On ne devait pas voir qu'il était venu ici. Qu'il trahissait sciemment Delilah. Et pour quoi ?

\- Que cherches-tu ?

Riffel fit volte-face, l'amertume au visage.

\- Doctor. Je me suis blessé. Je cherche de quoi apaiser la douleur et la blessure. Répondit-il.

\- Comme un voleur ? Tu aurais pu demander. Je me serais occupé de toi. Sourit-il.

\- C'est un faux mouvement durant les obligations matinales. Informa Riffel d'un ton entendu.

Jezabel rit cruellement. Il attrapa un récipient qu'il jeta à l'homme.

\- Va.

Riffel serra l'onguent dans sa man blême. Il aurait été si aisé de voler sa vie à « Death ». Il l'aurait fait avec un plaisir sourd. Mais on remonterait à lui. Et on ne le laisserait sans doute pas retourner dans une bicoque à moitié détruite.

\- _Que m'as-tu fait ?_ Cracha-t-il en observant la pommade blanche.

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te fais quelque chose. Mais je te comprends…_

µµµ

Riffel arriva enfin dans la chambre empestant la moisissure. Les doigts encore serrer sur l'onguent, il sourit en observant ce spectacle.

Au milieu de la crasse et de la pourriture, un garçon frais reposait, éclipsant toute l'insalubrité du lieu par la beauté qu'il dégageait.

Il s'approcha encore et observa les cheveux d'ébènes retombant sur les joues douces. Il se vit embrasser les lèvres rosées, palpitante d'une vie débordante. Il s'enivra à son parfum mêlant le propre et la volupté du vice. Il suivit le tracé de la chemise, explorant les cuisses délicates et les longues jambes qu'il rêvait de caresser. Son regard s'attarda même sur les fesses toujours souillées de sang coagulé.

Il le lui signifierait. Il l'aiderait à s'en défaire.

Il se pencha sur ce tableau parfait, sur cette vision sublime. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'épaule fine.

\- Riff… Gémit Cain dans le cocon des songes.

Les yeux de Riffel s'exorbitèrent. Un sourire fourbe s'afficha sur son visage.

Il secoua le jeune Comte, l'œil noir.

Tiré des bras de Morphée, l'héritier Hargreaves se frotta les yeux. Il sourit en croisant l'étendue glacée, n'y voyant pas les nuages.

\- Tu es…

\- J'ai de quoi te soigner. Reste allongé !

Le ton était rude mais Cain s'y habituait déjà. Il se languissait de la douceur aimée mais tant qu'elle survenait quelques fois…

Il appuya son menton sur ses bras, redoutant les mains. Riff ne l'aurait pas inquiété. Riff pouvait explorer toutes ses blessures à sa convenance…

Il sentit le tissu être légèrement relevé. Les frissons l'assaillirent.

Riffel trempa ses doigts dans l'onguent et resta en suspens. Il observa ce corps voluptueux. Une seconde, le doute marqua ses yeux puis son sourire sournois réapparut.

Il approcha ses doigts de la zone meurtrie. Cain se tendit, les yeux grands ouverts. La gêne l'empoignait. Pourquoi son souffle s'accélérait-il ? Pourquoi ses joues s'empourpraient-elles ?

Il ne faisait qu'effleure cette zone ! Les doigts de Riff…

\- Non… Souffla-t-il en rosissant.

Pas lui.

Le sourire de Riffel s'agrandit.

 _\- NON !_

Les doigts entrèrent au sein du jeune Comte. L'héritier cria de douleur et chercha à se redresser. Riffel le contraignit à rester dans les draps pestilentielles de son autre main. Le Noble plia sous la force brute. Son souffle se coupa.

Les doigts l'exploraient. Enduit de produit, ils apaisaient physiquement avec adresse.

\- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il.

Riffel le regarda remuer en souriant. Il goûtait à son intimité avec exaltation. Elle était chaude et demeurait étroite malgré les outrages. Plus sa proie remuait, sans savoir s'extraire à sa puissance, plus il exaltait. Il sentait l'envie grimper.

Si ça avait été si facile pour Gloria, ce devait l'être encore plus pour lui.

Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir soufflé le nom de son autre lui.

\- Arrête !

\- _Écoute-le !_

Riffel n'en eut cure. Il poursuivait son exploration avec ravissement. Le corps continuait de se débattre divinement.

Quel tableau ! Quel concerto !

Ses doigts effleurèrent une zone et le son le plus doux au monde lui parvint.

Le jeune Comte se figea.

\- Oh… Sourit Riffel.

\- _Oublie ça !_

\- Je t'en prie…

Les morts écorchèrent la bouche de Cain bientôt remplacé par un soupir de délice comme la zone était à nouveau cajolée.

\- Tu souhaites que j'arrête ? S'amusa Riffel.

Il allait céder. Il allait s'offrit à lui. Son jouet.

 _Son_ Cain.

\- Oui !

La déception frappa si fort en Riffel qu'il relâcha un peu sa victime. L'héritier Hargreaves en profita pour se dégager. Malgré la douleur qui vrillait son intimité, il s'assit au bout du lit. Son regard se révéla noir.

\- Je vois…

Riffel s'essuya les mains sur les draps puis se détourna. Sans un regard, il partit.

Cain fixa l'encadrement de la porte. Un doute l'assaillit : allait-il revenir ? Pas qu'il le craignait, au contraire. Il voulait que l'homme revienne. Si son corps avait encore été souillé, bafoué, utilisé, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Riff était tel qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui.

Qu'importe les actes.

Même si Riff en personne les avait faits…

\- Reviens…

Il fixa la porte. Il n'avait rien dit…

\- RIFFEL !

µµµ

 _\- Misérable ! Comment as-tu osé ?! My Lord !_

 _\- C'est un homme bien fort ouvert. Mais, tu vois, il m'a chassé. Il a prononcé ton nom. Soit ravi : je ne toucherais plus à cet homme de joie._

\- RIFFEL !

Surpris, le majordome se tourna.

\- _My Lord…_

 _\- Tu me l'offres sur un plateau._ S'amusa-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que ça te fait qu'il m'appelle ?_

 _\- Je te retourne la question ! Ne t'avise pas de le toucher !_

\- RIFFEL !

 _\- Tu voudrais que je l'abandonne alors qu'il a_ si _besoin de moi ?_

\- RIFFEL !

Le désespoir.

\- _My Lord…_

Un désespoir redoublé.

Riffel sourit. Il était bon de détruire deux personnes à la fois. Même si l'une d'elle était une part de soi.

Il retourna alors vers la chambre, bercé par ces appels désespéré.

 _\- Il ne t'aimera jamais…_

Le valet poussa la porte.

Cain posa sur lui un regard noir, il se leva et se tint à distance de son sauveur et bourreau.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait ça ?

\- Pulsions malsaines ?

\- Tu as prononcé son nom !

\- Quand ?!

\- Quand tu dormais ! Rugit Riffel.

Cain éclata de rire.

\- Je rêvais ! Bien sûr que je vais rêver de lui plutôt que toi !

Le majordome s'approcha telle une tempête prédatrice.

\- Que rêvais-tu qu'il te fasse ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Tu rêves de me le faire ? Se moqua Cain.

Le Comte insolent était à nouveau là, chassant l'enfant pour faire face aux problèmes. Comme si ce second viol l'avait rappelé à la raison.

Même si Riffel était à deux centimètres de lui, il le combattait du regard avec dédain.

\- Je peux te faire bien plus.

Il lui attrapa la gorge et se pencha sur lui. Cain se figea, les doigts se crispant contre les murs infestés.

Les lèvres du valet se posèrent sur sa peau satinée, suçant et mordant avec extases. Le jeune Comte se tendit, honteux d'y sentir une part de plaisir, et laissa les secondes couler.

\- Ainsi… Tu es à moi.

Cain effleura la marque.

\- Hm… Avec ces lèvres, je vais pouvoir prétendre que _Riff_ m'a fait un suçon.

Riffel abattit son poing juste à côté de son visage qui ne se dépeignait pas de son arrogance.

\- Veux-tu que je te viole vraiment ?! Veux-tu voir Riff te posséder ?!

\- Je fermerais les yeux !

\- Je te les maintiendrais ouvert ! Ma voix sonnera à ton oreille ! La voix de Riff ! Je te détruirais !

\- C'est pour cela que tu es revenu ?

Les mots fouettèrent Riffel. Trop posé à côté de l'ouragan de sa colère.

\- Tu es revenu pour me punir ? Pour finir le travail ? Ou parce que je t'ai appelé et que tu en étais heureux ?

Cain regarda vers le lit où le récipient emplit d'onguent se tenait encore.

\- Tu n'avais pas prévu de me violer. Tu étais en colère. Tu m'en voulais…

\- Silence ! Je peux te faire taire !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse m'abandonner. Tant que j'exige ta présence, tu n'es pas faible. Même si c'est la présence de Riff que je désire.

\- Il n'est rien !

\- Il est tout…

Le poing de Riffel s'abattit encore à côté de lui.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu, Comte des poisons ! Tu vas te brûler !

\- Brûle-moi !

\- _My Lord !_

\- Je te préférais quand tu pleurais !

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Cain.

Riffel resserra ses doigts autour de la gorge palpitante. L'héritier Hargreaves ferma les yeux, accueillant la Mort qu'il charmait depuis longtemps.

Mais les doigts ne se refermèrent pas plus. Ils se relâchèrent même lentement.

\- Avec qui m'amuserais-je si je te tue ?

Le Noble ouvrit les yeux, goguenard. Riff était toujours penché sur lui. Son souffle l'enveloppait divinement. Il se sentait apaisé mais n'en montrait rien.

\- Visiblement, nous allons jouer à un jeu…

\- Qui de nous deux sombrera en premier. Chuchota Cain.

\- Je pars vainqueur.

\- Ah oui…

Le jeune Comte sourit. Il glissa ses doigts sur la gorge du valet, sourit et murmura :

\- Riffel.

L'homme pressa son corps contre le sien et ravi ses lèvres démoniaques.

* * *

(Note de fin : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a…)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain (vous l'aurez compris) et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

Ses bras sont encore enroulés autour de la frêle taille de Cain. Son souffle caresse sa cicatrice avec volupté, ses mèches d'ébènes le titillent. Comment ne pas caresser ce visage doux ? Le masque doux que revêtait le démon.

Démon… Si Cain avait la volupté, il n'ait qu'un monstre avide de mal et souffrance…

Pourtant, le jeune Comte ne lui donnait rien.

Si sa main meurtrissait sa joue, il attendait l'étreinte de bras. Si les doigts outrageaient, il s'ouvrait à des lèvres douces.

\- Personne ne peut accepter de subir ça…

Cain gémit dans son sommeil.

\- … Non… Non…

Au lieu de fuir les bras de son bourreau, l'héritier Hargreaves se resserra contre le torse musclé. Riffel se permit de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais. Il vit les lèvres du Noble s'étendre légèrement.

Oui, il l'apaisait. Mais ça ne comptait pas… Parce que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui suscitait tout ça chez son captif.

Profiter ne le gênait pas. Et pourtant…

Riffel serra les dents et secoua rudement Cain. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit les rosaces sur la peau satinée et s'éloigna vivement.

Le valet lui offrit un sourire railleur.

\- Il semblerait que tu aimes bien mon contact.

\- Idiot ! Celui de Riff !

\- Riff ? Siffla-t-il.

Il le savait, il s'y préparait mais ce nom qui était le sien sans l'être le torturait ! Était-il en train de perdre ?

\- Je me demandais si tu as crié ce nom lorsque Gloria t'as possédé ? Il croyait toujours que tu étais « muette ». Mais tu as pu le penser. As-tu espérer une seule seconde qu'il était en toi ?

Cain fut gifler par ce souvenir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Riffel savait où cogner. Et il avait touché un bon point.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à son majordome.

Rester fort. Il devait rester fort.

\- Je voulais qu'il me sauve, c'est son travail. Mais c'est un abruti congénital qui est venu à sa place.

\- Oui. J'aurais dû te laisser là-bas.

\- Tu en étais incapable.

Cain rabaissa le bas de sa chemise sur ses cuisses galbées, mettant toujours un point d'honneur à se dissimuler à cet ersatz.

\- Tu étais déjà ravi que j'aie besoin de lui. Ce pourquoi je te propose de corser la situation.

\- Libre à moi de refuser, mon cher Comte des poisons.

\- En admettant que j'affirme ta domination sur moi et ma dépendance à toi, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, je consens à devenir ton jouet.

Riffel maintint son attitude droite et dissimula sa stupeur, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. L'avait-il cerné ?

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. Tu feras ce que bon te semble avec mon corps.

\- Je le fais déjà.

\- Et je ferais mine d'aimer. Se moqua Cain. Mieux ?

Il leva le doigt.

\- Si tu finis par avoir besoin de moi… Tu disparaitras. Tu me rendras _mon_ Riff et je n'entendrais plus jamais parlé de toi !

\- Cet accord…

Riffel l'observa sans en donner l'impression.

\- Marché conclut. À la condition… que tu m'appartiennes si je te brise.

\- Cela va sans dire. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à cette lâcheté pour ma part.

Riffel s'approcha du lit. Sa main frappa tel un serpent et se referma sur la cheville de Cain, l'attirant vers lui. La force déployée contraignit le jeune Comte à s'allonger à moitié. Le valet grimpa au-dessus de lui, les doigts suivirent le tracer de la douce jambe.

\- J'ai hâte de te prendre. Je me demande vraiment comment tu réagiras lorsque ton Riffe te pilonneras sans cesse, que tu auras bon crié, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Que sa voix t'insultera, que ses mains te profaneront. Si tu as tant de sentiment pour lui, tu ne pourras le supporter. Personne ne peut survivre à ça. Et je goûterais chaque seconde de ton désespoir. Comme tu seras beau… chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Cain s'empara de cette main et la serra à lui faire mal. Un espoir bien inutile qui fit ricaner Riffel.

\- Crois ce que tu veux… Mes sentiments sont sincères…

Le jeune Comte lui sourit. Son autre main se posa sur la nuque de Riffel.

\- _My Lord…_

 _\- Toi, la ferme !_

\- Et j'espère… qu'il comprendra. Et qu'il me pardonnera…

\- _My Lord…_

\- Crois-tu ? Crois-tu qu'il soit encore là ? Et s'il l'est ?! Peut-il te pardonner de t'abandonner à quelqu'un de la sorte ? D'agir comme une catin ? Que ton amour perdure, il te haïera ! Et dès que tu en auras pris conscience, tu seras définitivement à moi !

Cain se contenta de lui offrir un sourire diabolique.

Riffel le saisit à la gorge alors que ses autres doigts exploraient la douceur se ses cuisses. Il se sentait désagréablement à l'étroit. D'autant plus qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes s'il voulait briser cet être impétueux.

Savourr pleinement son corps serait la dernière étape.

Mais il pouvait se délecter d'une autre extase sans perdre la face.

\- Prononce. Mon. Nom.

Le jeune Comte le dévisagea.

\- Dois-je déjà te menacer ?! Je peux partir si tu ne te décides pas !

L'héritier Hargreaves sourit mais ne dit mot.

Riffel serra encore ses doigts. Il sentit les douces lèvres chercher de l'air et s'en sentit d'autant plus excité.

Mais le nom ne survenait pas.

Il le baffa avec force. Cain se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un gémissement de souffrance. Riffel se leva.

\- Tr !s bien !

Le noble se redressa à son tour sans se dépeindre de son arrogance ou de sa sensualité, choc de deux tempéraments redoublant d'érotisme.

Le valet sourit et s'en alla.

Cain ferma les yeux.

\- Riffel è prononça-t-il comme l'autre quittait la pièce.

Mais il ne sentit aucunes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

\- Riffel ?!

Rien.

Ne devait-il pas survenir quand il prononçait son nom ? Était-il déjà si loin ?

\- RIFFEL !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore. Il allait suffoquer.

\- Non… Riff… Riff !

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Il manqua de tomber en voyant le corps imposant de Gloria surgir devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces réminiscences entêtantes.

\- RIFFEL ?! Essaya-t-il encore.

Il tomba à genoux. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur ses cuisses blanches.

\- Pardon Riff…

Il s'obligea à se lever, calma sa respiration et quitta la pièce sans se soucier de sa tenue.

Il courut le long des couleurs dont le plancher gémissant lui signifiait qu'il voulait sombrer sous son poids. Qui le renvoyait à sa condition avec médisance. Lui qui courait bien difficilement avec cette douleur qui lui vrillait les fesses.

\- RIFFEL !

C'était pénible de voir la nuit ainsi tombé. Et si on l'entendait ? On le prendrait pour un fou.

Il sortit du bâtiment, le souffle court.

\- RIFFEL !

Des bras l'enserrèrent par derrière. Il fut collé à un torse d'une façon trop familière. À l'instar de la boule qui pressait contre le bas de son dos.

\- Chut… Je suis là…

Les mots de Riff…

Cain avait envie de s'abandonner à ses bras et de pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes que Gloria lui avait arrachées. Se faire consoler par Riff…

Heureusement, les lèvres chaudes vinrent titiller sa gorge et il se souvint qu'il se battait pour Riff !

Il posa néanmoins sa main sur celles de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit avant de mordre son cou. Le jeune Comte s'évertua à ne pas libérer la moindre supplique. Il sentait la langue lécher son sang.

Il frissonna. Mélange de crainte, d'oppression, d'une once de plaisir coupable et de froid.

\- J'ai prononcé ton nom.

\- Si tu joues avec un chat, il ne vaut pas t'étonner qu'il devienne un tigre. Maintenant, lasse-moi savourer ces mots… Prononce-les encore.

Cain ferma les yeux.

\- Riffel…

Le majordome sentit tout son corps frissonner. L'étreinte se resserra et il le mordit encore.

\- Prononce-le.

\- Riffel…

Les frissons du valet redoublèrent. Il se demanda un instant si ça lui permettrait d'atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir.

Riffel le serrait de plus en plus contre lui et aspira son sang avec désir.

Une goule. Il ressembla à une goule.

\- Ne t'arrête pas ! Somma-t-il.

Cain y voyait de plus en plus un rapport sexuel sans contact intime. Il pressa sa tête contre son épaule quitte à se faire mal. Son souffle s'accéléra.

\- Riffel…

L'étreinte se raffermit. Sa frénésie sanguine augmenta. L'héritier Hargreaves glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'argent. Les cheveux de Riff…

\- Cain… Somma son bourreau, la bouche encore contre sa peau mutilée.

\- Embrasse-moi… Riffel.

Le valet redressa la tête et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts. Il lui ravi les lèvres, l'obligeant à goûter à son propre sang. Cain leva les bras, entourant son cou. Son souffle se coupa alors que leurs langues se liaient. Il ferma les yeux.

C'était comme s'il s'offrait à Riff.

Non… Parce qu'il n'offrirait pas _vraiment_ son corps à Riffel. Il pouvait l'y contraindre, le lui arracher, qu'importe, il ne se donnerait qu'à Riff, que la peur l'étreigne ou pas.

Seul Riff avait le droit de le posséder.

De le faire avec son consentement.

Il se languissait déjà du jour où il serait à Riff autant qu'il était déjà à lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

L'eau s'infiltrait en son sein, noyant cette zone si sensible que le lançait avec perfidie. Lorsqu'elle se rappelait de la douleur, de la force, de l'intrusion, tout son corps l'imitant. Soudainement, des mains adipeuses caressaient sa peau, un poids comprimait son ventre, une force élargissait ses cuisses avec moiteur et une odeur abjecte emplissait ses narines.

Le souffle court, il s'efforçait de ne pas se souvenir de sa solitude, de sa peur de sombrer dans l'inconscient. Pourtant, échapper à ses rappels aurait été parfait. Un cocon d'absence. Sans souillure. Sans dégoût…

\- Pourquoi ?

Un seul mot lui revenait en boucle, le corps et le cœur au bord du gouffre.

Et s'il faisait un pas en avant ? Si tout s'évadait pour toujours.

L'Enfer lui tendait les bras…

\- Non. Riff doit m'accompagner. Je dois le libérer ! Se rappela-t-il.

Aucun voyage ne vaudrait la peine sans Riff.

Il porta la main à son cœur.

Un bruit lui parvint hors de la salle de bain. Le soulagement l'étreignit. Les douleurs l'éperonnait toujours mais d'une façon plus diffuse.

Il se retint d'appeler Riffel, ne souhaitant pas lui faire se plaisir. De toute façon, la porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir. Le valet portait une valise qu'il installa dans le coin le moins humide de la pièce.

\- As-tu fini de te laver ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'y crois toujours pas que tu réussisses à me faire faire cela.

Cain lui envoya un sourire arrogant.

L'homme ouvrit la valise et en sortit une serviette. Le jeune Comte aperçut également des draps et des vêtements. Mais il n'y avait que des chemises…

\- S'agit-ce là d'un fétichisme ?

Riffel remarqua l'objet de son regard. Il sourit en tendant la serviette.

\- Plutôt une imposition de préférence.

Cain souffle puis sortit du bain. Il ferma les yeux, retrouvant son Riff dans les gestes qui lui manquaient tant. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer, le toucher avec la pureté et la chasteté de Riff…

L'héritier Hargreaves sentit la magie se briser dès que les bras du valet l'entourèrent. Des lèvres embrassaient sa peau humide, une langue explora une aspérité de son épaule et…

Les dents avides entamèrent la chaire en une gerbe sanguine.

Une nouvelle marque. Comme s'il n'en avait pas encore assez…

Riffel le relâcha bientôt. Il le sécha puis attrapa une chemise pour la lui enfiler. Il se mit à genoux afin de fermer les boutons et sentit à nouveau cette extase en l'enfermant dans des vêtements à lui.

\- _Tu es pathétique…_

 _\- As-tu vu son regard ? C'est du dédain qu'il pose sur toi !_

 _\- Pas sur moi…_

 _\- Il ne fait pas la distinction. Il veut que je l'habille. Il te hait. Il t'a toujours haï. Oh, je comprends que ça se soit amplifié. Ton corps profane le sien tous les soirs. Enfin… pas la meilleure partie. Malheureusement. Mais ça ne tardera ! L'as-tu déjà désiré, Riff ?_

Pas de réponse.

Riffel s'en agaça.

\- _Je t'ai posé une question ! Peut-être as-tu honte ! Parce que tu attends passionnément que cet homme de joie s'ouvre autour de « toi ». Cette envie maudite ! Tes mains qui dérapent lorsque tu l'essuies !_

 _\- Arrête-toi là._ Répondit Riff d'une voix calme. _J'ai pu le voir comme je le souhaitais parce que je suis son majordome. Sa chose. Mais jamais je n'aurais outragé son corps. Même au comble de l'envie. Même pour une caresse chaste. À présent que tu joues le valet comme le pervers que tu es… Remarque qu'il a mal !_

Ces derniers mots étaient sifflés.

- _Mal…_

Riffel sourit. Il effleura l'intimité de Cain. Si jusqu'à présent le jeune Comte ne bougeait pas, il se recula vivement.

\- Est-ce de la douleur ou de la peur ? Ricana l'homme.

\- _Monstre !_ Siffla Riff.

\- _Tu me donnes les armes pour le battre, idiot !_

Cain détourna la tête. Il s'éloigna des mains et partit vers la chambre avec toute l'arrogance qu'il avait conservée. Riffel avait déjà changé le lit. Un nouveau matelas remplaçait l'ancien et les couvertures sentaient bon. Quelques livres trônaient sur la vieille table de chevet.

\- _Tu l'aimes avec adoration. Il t'aime avec déférence… Je veux que vous souffriez._

Riffel sourit.

Il se leva et regagna la pièce principale. Il attrapa Cain qui poussa un cri de stupeur.

\- C'est moi. Rassura le valet.

\- C'est bien là le problème.

Riffel rit en le jetant sur le lit. Il grimpa au-dessus de lui et pressa sa main dans son dos. Cain essaya de se redresser mais la force de l'homme le clouait face contre les coussins.

Il n'était pas de taille contre ce monstre !

\- Riff rêve de te goûter…

\- Ri…ff…

Cain sentit quelque chose d'humide en lui. Il se cambra et serra les doigts sur le matelas. Douce et molle, cette chose l'explora. Taquina, elle trouvait les endroits sensibles avec aisance. Le jeune Comte ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir et sentit la honte l'étreindre.

\- _Laisse-le en paix !_

 _\- Quel drôle d'amour… Tu préfères qu'il souffre ?_

L'héritier se mit bien vite à ahaner, le corps se tendant et se détendant sous les stimulus.

\- _À quel point veux-tu le goûter ?_ Se moqua-t-il en approchant ses doigts de la verge érigée.

 _\- Ne lui fais pas ça !_

 _\- Hm… Oui, savourons-le lentement._

\- A… ah… Arrê… ah… te ! Souffla Cain.

Riffel sourit et s'appliqua mieux encore. Il sentit le corps se tendre sous lui. Le jeune Comte n'essayait même plus de se défaire de la prise. Le valet exaltait.

\- _Décidément… Je comprends qu'il te fasse envie. Je suis ravi d'en avoir les honneurs ! Tu crois qu'il réagira comme ça pour toi ?_

Il se berça aux doux gémissements qui entrecoupaient les « arrêtes », « non » et autre « pitié ». Il sentait que sa proie allait bientôt lui offrir le paroxysme de son impuissance.

Un dernier coup de langue et le corps se cambra en un dernier cri de plaisir.

\- Riff ! Couina Cain.

\- _My Lord !_

\- Vraiment ? Il ne s'est jamais décidé, lui ! Te violer est pourtant chose aisée !

Cain essaya de lui jeter un regard de haine à travers les larmes et les lances de plaisir. Son corps s'abaissait et se soulevait avec force, ses cheveux collaient à ses joues rouges.

\- Après un tel spectacle, je suis presque radoucit…

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, caressa ses fesses et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je sens que tu avais rêvé ceci.

Cain secoua la tête.

\- Non ? J'ai encore tant de chose à te faire découvrir.

Le jeune Comte essaya à nouveau de s'extirper de là.

\- Chut… Je dois te soigner à présent. Et quand je pense à ce doux concerto… Tu dois pouvoir m'en offrir un autre.

\- Arrête !

\- Je n'ai pas encore commencé…

\- Riffel ! Ne me touche pas !

Le valet attrapa l'onguent qu'il jeta sur Cain. Sa lèvre explosa alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

\- _Laisse-le !_

\- Quel gâchis… Soupira Riffel.

Il se pencha sur lui pour aspirer le sang. Cain tâcha de se soustraire de son ombre.

Peine perdue.

\- Très bien !

\- Hein ? S'étonna le valet, en lui pourléchant le menton imbibé d'écarlate.

\- Amuse-toi ! Soigne-moi !

\- Psychologie inversée ? Allons… Tu vaux mieux que cela…

Riffel prit le récipient qu'il ouvrit. Il imprégna ses doigts de gel.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton désaccord qui m'intéresse. De plus, ta bouche dit « oui » mis ton corps redoute tout en espérant. Je t'apprendrais à jouir en disant « Riffel ».

\- Alors là… Il sera la source de toutes mes jouissances.

\- _My Lord…_

\- Ça l'excite. Commenta Riffel.

Cain rougit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put que crier. Les doigts venaient d'entrer en lui, soulageant et souillant.

\- Il sait tout. Il sait que tu t'abandonnes à moi. Il sait que tu cambres ton dos avec envie. Le Maître si aimé, tant adulé, n'est qu'un vulgaire objet de luxure. Tu l'écœures !

\- _Ne l'écoutez pas !_

 _\- Il ne t'entend pas, idiot._

\- Je… Tenta le Comte.

\- Il sait que tout ce que je te fais, tu en rêves. Je l'entends se lamenter.

\- Il…

\- Il te hait…

Cain souffle de plaisir. Les doigts avaient trouvés le bon angle pour attaquer.

\- Parfait… Fais un effort cette fois.

Le Comte se cambra encore, frissonnant d'extase. Les longs doigts de Riff… Rêver que ce soit sa douceur. Mais le voyait-il comme une Messaline ?

\- Riff…

Riffel toucha sa prostate plus rudement mais lui ravi des soupirs de plaisir.

\- Il se demande pourquoi il subit ça… Pourquoi tu veux de lui. Il pense que nos places ainsi échangées, c'est parfait.

\- Vr… ai… ment ?

\- _Non !_

\- Oui ! Jubila Riffel.

\- C'est tout… Riff… ça.

Riffel fut surpris de cette réponse.

\- Il croit que tu me fais du bien. Il veut mon bien. C'est pour ça que c'est lui…

Stupéfié, le valet retira ses doigts.

\- Il… Commença-t-il.

\- Il quoi ? Il veut me violer ? Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer ?

Le regard empoisonné le darda cruellement.

\- Tu…

Désemparé, le domestique le relâcha. Cain se soustrait à son emprise, le dos endolori. Il se rapprocha néanmoins de son bourreau.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment là, Riff. Je ne sais pas si je le désire ou pas. Mais… Ceci est pour toi.

Il posa le baiser le plus chaste au monde sur le coin des lèvres de l'homme.

\- _My Lord… Si vous saviez comme j'aimerai vous consoler…_

\- Je te libérerai.

Riffel fut frappé par ce beau sourire. Il baffa violemment Cain, lui faisant cracher un peu de sang.

\- Tu me le paieras, Comte des poisons.

\- Alors… Le message est passé. Sourit le garçon en se frottant la joue.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

Blottis sous de chaudes couvertures, Cain était accaparé par sa lecture. Il profitait du fait que la douleur de son corps ne se rappelait presque pas à lui. Lancinante et cruelle, elle revenait quelques fois. À chaque fois accompagnée de nausée et de craintes.

Depuis combien de temps lisait-il ? Ça faisait longtemps que Riffel était parti, non ? Allait-il l'abandonner ? Il ne lui parlait plus depuis trois jours, même quand il le soignait. Soins qui 'étaient que ça…

Bien sûr, il éprouvait du soulagement à ne pas subir le plaisir perfide. Mais il craignait la solitude.

Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Il ferma l'ouvrage et s'obligea à sortir du cocon protecteur. Il quitta ensuite cette pièce dont l'air vicié ne se rappela à lui que lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte. Il manqua de vomir mais tint courageusement.

\- Riffel ? Es-tu là ?

Criant ces mots, il déambula dans les ruines de la planque.

Comme il arriva au seuil, il voulut repartir. S'il était un oiseau en cage, la porte ouverte n'était pas une invitation à ses yeux.

Mais il perçut des chuchotis.

\- Riffel !

Le soulagement l'étreignit.

Il hâta le pas à la recherche de son bourreau. Il se stoppa en voyant les bras de Riff autour d'une belle pendue à son cours. Leurs lèvres se goûtaient.

\- Riffel … ?!

L'homme s'éloigna de la femme. Il sourit à l'adresse de Cain.

\- Retourne te coucher, c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Tu avais raison ! Ton petit frère est trop mignon ! Sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Je vais le coucher, je m'inquiète pour sa santé.

\- En même temps, dans cette maison… Soupira la belle.

Riffel sourit.

\- Je m'occuperais de toi après.

Il l'embrassa goulument puis s'éloigna. Il vint jusqu'à Cain, livide et inerte, et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune Comte se laissa faire telle une poupée.

L'adolescent ne réagit que lorsqu'il retrouva la douceur des couvertures.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Annabelle Aberdeen. Elle n'attend que moi. Ce pourquoi je ne peux m'attarder, tu le comprendras.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait subir tout cela si elle est là ?! Cracha-t-il.

Le majordome sourit à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas à te donner de raison. Sois sage, Comte des poisons.

Il se détourna et partit vers la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas logique ! Que manigances-tu ?

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'un homme a besoin de se soulager.

Le valet quitta la pièce.

Cain se recroquevilla. Les attouchements de Riffel le révulsaient mais il les supportait pour rester près de Riff. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il avait subi tout cela pour rien ?! Parce que l'homme s'ennuyait probablement ? Parce qu'il voulait faire le mal ?

Une sensation désagréable l'étreignait.

Une haine sourde.

Mais pas envers Riffel… Plutôt à l'encontre de cette fille qui allait savourer le corps de Riff.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Souillé, profané, réduit à l'état de jouet, de trophée, tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était Riff…

\- C'est ça… Ta vengeance… Tu veux me prendre Riff et le donner a des filles de bases catégories. Tu veux que j'imagine son corps dans le sien pour ne pas avoir prononcé ton nom…

Le mutisme n'était pas le châtiment, juste les prémices. Il devait avoir uniquement servi à le guider jusqu'à ce moment. Tout avait été scrupuleusement planifié.

\- Et moi… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je t'ai imposé mes partenaires Riff… Mais je suis ton Maître… Tu es à moi…

Cain se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il observa le plafond.

\- Que désires-tu ?

Il ignorait tout des sentiments de son valet. Il ne pouvait se fier aux dires de Riffel. Rêvait-il vraiment de le voir dans une telle position ? L'aimait-il ? Ou n'en avait-il rien à faire ? Qu'est-ce qui le dégoûtait le plus ?

Le jeune Comte se redressa et sortit du lit.

Il quitta la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Il avait décidé d'être capricieux. Mais et spécial lorsqu'il s'agissait de Riff… Personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Il s'était déjà défait d'Yvonne et de son ancienne fiancée…

Personne ne touchait Riff !

Il perçut des bruits et s'en approcha, la main courant sur les murs jaunis.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas assez Riff en fin de compte. S'il lui imposait, s'il jalousait à ce point. Méritait-il seulement Riff ? Devait-il franchir cette porte d'où des sons étouffés lui parvenaient ?

Était-il digne ?

Plus que sa Noblesse, Riff comptait. Lui était peut-être ravi de ce corps de femme qu'ils s'offraient. Il l'avait peut-être _demandé_.

Sa main était figée devant la porte.

Libéré Riff était une chose, le contraindre plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà en était une autre…

\- Riff… Gémit la voix de cette fille.

La rage empoigna Cain qui, furieux, ouvrit la porte.

La fille cria.

\- Ton frère !

\- Pars ! Ordonna le descendant Hargreaves.

\- Hein ? Fit-elle.

\- Pars !

Riffel souriait. Cain sentit le sol défaillir sous ses pieds. Ce rictus… Le valet n'attendait que cette action ! Allait-il consumer avec cette pauvresse sous ses yeux ?

\- Va…

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes…

La fille cria de rage et récupéra ses atours avant de partir en claquant les talons.

\- M'entraîner dans un taudis pour ça !

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Cain ? Tu n'aimes pas quand ton jouet est utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre ? Sourit Riffel.

\- Riff n'est pas un jouet !

\- Je _sais_ que personne ne peut l'approcher à part toi. Sinon pourquoi serais-tu là ?

Il sourit puis tendit les bras. Cain s'évertua à ne pas le regard. Il était nu. Il n'avait jamais vu le corps de Riff sans vêtements. Ses yeux voulaient le découvrir.

\- Viens… _My Lord._

 _\- Tu es immonde ! Que veux-tu lui faire ?_

Cain fut frappé par ces deux mots dit de cette façon douce. Il s'approcha, le cœur battant.

\- Riff… Ce… n'est pas toi.

\- Alors pourquoi t'approches-tu ? Chuchota Riffel.

Cain serra les dents. Il voulut se détourner mais le valet attrapa son poignet.

\- Tu sais que je ne mentais pas totalement, je m'occupe de toi mais jamais de moi. Tu as chassé ma partenaire. Mais je crois que tu attendais ce moment depuis toujours…

L'héritier de maudit de s'être approcher et tâcha de s'éloigner. La poigne le conserva près de l'homme puis l'obligea à s'agenouiller alors que lui-même se levait. Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune Comte tâcha de se détourner.

 _\- Je t'en conjure, arrête de le torturer !_

 _\- N'as-tu jamais rêvé de ce qu'il va suivre ?_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Menteur. Je vis en toi… Tu l'as rêvé mille fois. Tu me diras si c'était comme tu l'imaginais._

Riffel poigna dans les doux cheveux ébènes et contraignit sa proie à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le relâcha de l'autre bras et pinça son nez. Les yeux de Cain s'exorbitèrent plus encore. Son corps faible ouvrit la bouche. Le sexe força alors la barrière de ses lèvres. L'héritier Hargreaves ferma les yeux, vacillant sous l'impulsion.

\- Tu savoures ? Ricana Riffel. Je te laisse le choix : tu t'inclines ou je t'oblige !

Cai ouvrit les yeux et le foudroya du regard.

\- Hm…

\- _My Lord !_

 _\- Oui, je sais… Tu aurais préféré qu'il le fasse de lui-même._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

L'homme poigna plus violemment dans les cheveux et entreprit de se déhancher dans la bouche chaude. Cain s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, le tuant du regard. Il sentant la verge aller et venir, cogner contre sa gorge avec violence. Sa bouche s'emplissait du goût du sang.

Riffel laissa sa tête aller en arrière en forçant sa victime à subir cet acte. Cette chaleur, ses lèvres qui frottaient. Quel délice ! Il laissa un soupir d'aise lui échapper. Cette odeur de sang qui stagnait dans la pièce. Il devait se retenir de ne pas violer Cain ici et maintenant.

Cain dévisageait Riffel, pantois. Cette expression si pure sur le visage de Riff. C'était à ça qu'il ressemblait ? Il se tendit mais ferma les yeux. Il souhaitait que Riff prenne du plaisir. Il ne pouvait rien lui donner si ce n'était son inertie.

Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rudes.

 _\- Je t'interdis de le souiller plus encore !_

Riff maugréa et referma encore sa main. Ses mouvements rustres tirèrent des suppliques de douleur à Cain. Il se sentit encore durcir. Il soupira encore d'aise.

\- Cain…

 _\- Laisse-le !_

\- Goûte ce qu'il a toujours rêvé !

Surpris, le jeune Comte ouvrit les yeux à l'instant où une substance chaude éclatait dans sa bouche.

Riffel s'éloigna de lui. Cain en profita pour tout recracher, hoquetant.

\- Pff… Va pour cette fois. Mais si tu veux que Riff ne soit qu'à toi… il vaudra y passer un jour.

\- Riff ! Que dois-je faire ? Que veux-tu ?!

Cain sursauta en sentant une caresse délicate sur sa joue.

Riffel se figea en voyant sa main droite lui échapper.

\- _Que fais-tu ?_

Cain toucha cette main.

\- Riff… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

La caresse se fit plus tendre encore.

\- Ça suffit !

Riffel baffa violemment Cain qui ricana. Il se leva.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être le spectateur, Riffel… Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ? Tu espérais que je devienne ton esclave sexuel.

\- Garde tes grands airs ! Tu me redoutes ! Et je te briserais !

\- Oui… Sauf si tu cèdes avant. Tant que Riff me pardonne, je peux descendre plus bas que Terre.

\- Alors prend un ticket pour l'enfer. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec les enfants outragés.

\- Chacun de tes gestes nous renforcent.

\- Alors je te ferais le haïr… Sourit Riffel.

Cain répondit à ce rictus.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu verras. Sourit Riffel.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

\- _My Lord_ … Souffla la douce voix de Riff.

Cain ferma les yeux.

Une baffe le fit se mordre violemment la lèvre. Le sang coula dans sa bouche. Il l'avala avaec révulsion. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger que ce soit les bras ou les jambes. Ses membres comprimés lui faisaient mal. Il s'évertuait à ne rien laisser en paraître. Ses joues étaient en feu.

Il devait résister.

 _\- My Lord…_

 _\- Ça suffit !_

 _Clac._

Cain contint son gémissement. Il frémit de peur en sentant le genou entre ses cuisses.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Un ton d'ordre.

L'héritier Hargreaves ferma les yeux d'autant plus fort en exprès.

Un ricanement lui parvint, un souffle chaud sur son visage. Ça picotait ses chairs meurtries.

\- Je peux frapper ailleurs. Tes cuisses, tes bras… Il paraît que la fessée est très érotique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Laisse-moi, Riffel.

Le valet le baffa. Entendre son nom prononcé par Cain était toujours plaisant. Là, il en jouait.

\- Mon cher Comte des poisons… Ouvre les yeux ou tu le regretteras.

\- Silence ! Riffel !

L'homme leva la main.

\- Frappe-moi et… tu n'auras pas mon sang. Riffel.

Le nom était prononcé avec une telle langueur que le majordome frémit d'exultation.

\- Je peux te faire soigner.

Cain mordit sa lèvre meurtrie. Le sang coula mais le jeune Noble l'avala.

\- Je peux te mordre.

\- Libère-moi ! Riffel…

L'homme se pencha sur lui et embrassa son ventre plat.

\- Si tu savais comme tu as de la chance que je ne suis pas partageur. Je t'aurais déjà offert en pâture sinon.

Il rit en sentant sa proie trembler. Il appuya ses baisers sur son nombril.

\- Quelle fragilité tu m'offres. J'aimerais tant te posséder.

Cain agita les jambes, tentant de fermer les cuisses.

\- Patience… Je suis un gentleman. Je prendrais mon temps.

Il remonta et détacha lentement les bras rougit.

\- Enlace-moi.

\- Pff.

Cain fut plaqué contre le matelas.

\- Enlace-moi, offre-moi ton sang et je te libérerais vraiment.

 _\- Tu sais que tu as déjà perdu la partie ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit jouer de façon réglementaire. Et il ne m'a pas brisé._

 _\- Dommage._

Le jeune Comte enlaça Riffel à tâtons. Il sentit son torse frémir lorsque le sien se pressa entre ses muscles. Il se mordit la lèvre à sang et l'embrassa.

La main lui relâcha le ventre pour le serrer rudement. La seconde venant épouser la forme de ses fesses et la langue entrait dans la plaie. Bien vite, elle vint se mêler à la sienne, cherchant, savourant. Et les dents mordaient, libérant les effluves sanguines.

Riffel s'éloigna de lui après un court instant. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et le garda contre lui.

Caïn ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le valet sourit puis le détacha. Il le repoussa rudement sur le lit et attrapa la chemise pour la lui jeter.

Le jeune Comte se hâta de l'enfiler. Il essaya de fermer les boutons mais ne réussit qu'à se dépareiller.

 _\- My Lord…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à chouiner ?!_

Riffel regarda l'onguent.

\- Comment vont tes fesses ? Besoin de soin ?

\- N'en as-tu pas assez de tes jeux pervers ?!

\- Je souhaite te détruire. Te voir prosterner à mes pieds et à mes ordres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour me venger, d'abord. Et parce que tu es magnifique…

Il s'approcha et caressa sa joue avant d'effleurer une mèche.

\- Je veux voir une représentation d'Adonis faire ce qui me plait. Je veux voir ta Noblesse s'effriter. Je veux que tu me serves comme j'ai dû le faire.

\- Riffel m'a servi. Rectifia Cain.

\- Silence !

\- Tu es ridicule !

Riffel leva la main. Cain lui tendit la joue, le regard brûlant de défi.

\- Je vois… Tu n'as pas peur.

\- Non.

\- Bien… Je vais me laver. N'oublie pas que n'importe qui peut rentrer ici.

Riffel sourit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Cria Cain.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

Le Jeune Comte se recroquevilla. Son bourreau le connaissait bien. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui céder. Pourtant, il se serait bien jeter dans la salle de bain.

Il prit une couverture et s'enroula dedans. Il s'empara d'un ouvrage et lut.

Ça distrairait son cerveau.

µµµ

Cain fut soulagé d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il rangea son livre et se tourna vers Riffel. Encore un peu humide, l'homme était nu. Le jeune Comte se tendit et ferma les pans de la couverture. Il se recula au bord du lit.

Riffel éclata de rire.

\- Crois-tu que ça te protégera de moi ? Une couverture ? Un drap !

\- J'ai froid, c'est tout.

\- Ah oui ? Je peux te réchauffer…

\- Riffel… Prends-moi seulement dans tes bras. Riffel…

La gorgé serrée, le valet força un sourire sardonique.

\- Il faudra que tu prononces souvent mon nom si je ne veux pas céder à mes pulsions.

\- D'accord, Riffel…

L'homme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il serra son frêle corps contre le sien et s'enhardit de le sentir se blottir, que sa joue vienne sur son épaule et que la chevelure d'ébène titille sa peau.

Il se sentit doux en le resserrant.

\- _Regarde comme il me préfère !_

Le ton était extatique, pas mauvais.

\- _Remonte un peu ta main, passe la contre ses cicatrices…_ Souffla Riff.

Le valet agit. Son cœur battit plus vite quand Cain s'abandonna un peu plus.

\- _Je l'apaise !_

 _\- Oui…_

Riffel caressa sa joue avec extase.

\- Comte des poisons…

\- Riffel ?

\- Prononce-le encore…

\- Riffel… Ton cœur…

Cain passa ses doigts sur la brûlure. Il redressa la tête pour le dévisager. Le valet l'obligea, un peu rudement, à plaquer sa joue contre son épaule.

Le visage du Noble le lança à cause des douleurs dues aux coups.

\- Aie !

Il serra les doigts sur la peau abimée où le sang pulsait si fort.

\- Tu vas continuer de me malmener ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois à moi !

Cain monta ses doigts jusqu'à sa gorge.

\- Alors… Tu attends de moi que je te brise le cœur ? Quel masochisme !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu sombreras avant moi.

\- Je me demande ce que ça te feras si je soufflais trois mots. Se moqua le garçon.

\- Je n'ai aucune scrupule à te frapper. Ou à te faire plus mal encore. La honte qui t'emplit lrosque je te fais jouir est divine.

\- Tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour lui ?

\- Oui. Mais ça ne servira à rien.

\- Tu es déjà à mes pieds. N'oublie pas ce que tu sais déjà : je suis un séducteur.

Cain embrassa son pectoral avec délicatesse.

\- Je prends ça comme un accord pour te posséder.

Le jeune Comte eut un mouvement de recul qui fit ricaner Riffel.

\- En effet. Ton petit jeu est bien rodé ! Quelle redoutable tactique : trembler comme une feuille.

Cain serra les dents.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me briser le cœur. Je ne t'aime pas.

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur s'emballe quand quelqu'un que je n'aime pas me touche.

\- Pauvre Riff ! J'ai bien senti ton cœur. Il ne bouge pas. Tu lui jette des « je t'aime » pour le garder ?

\- C'est toi qui me prends dans tes bras, Riffel. Je sais faire la distinction. Mais j'avoue… que tu m'as enlacé comme lui.

\- Je peux être Riff cette nuit…

\- Si je cède ?

Cain siffla avant de se coucher. Il lui tourna résolument le dos.

\- Bien ! Je m'amuserais bien demain avec toi !

\- Bien !

Riffel fixa le mur. Comment pouvait-il briser Cain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

Riffel observait Cain dormir, tout blottit contre lui. son odeur venait lui chatouiller les narines. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches douces. Les mains nues frôlèrent ses cuisses tout aussi dénudées. La douceur et la volupté se battaient sur le visage aux traits si fin.

Et le cœur de Riffel battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Les mots de Riff résonnaient de temps à autre dans son esprit. « Tu sais qu'il a gagné. » Restait à s'oublier.

µµµ

Cain s'éveilla.

Il sentit le moelleux de la couche, la douceur des draps et les fragrances de propreté avant de réaliser sa solitude. Il se redressa d'un bond, paniqué. Il détestait quand Riffel l'abandonnait au matin !

Il ne savait plus si la douleur dans son fessier était normale ou…

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il le retira vivement ce qui provoqua un glapissement.

Un glapissement d'enfant. De petit fille.

Il tourna la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Eh Cain ! Sois moins rustre !

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Tu te sens mieux grand frère ?

\- Mary ? Oscar ?

\- Tu es à la maison. Sourit ce dernier.

\- Tout va bien à présent, grand frère.

Tremblant, Cain la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux d'or. C'était bien Maryweather.

\- Mary !

\- Je vais aller te faire préparer du thé.

\- C'est mieux.

Cette voix…

\- Cléhadore… Souffla Cain.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Maryweather posa un baiser sur la joue de son ainé puis s'échappa avec grâce. Oscar voulut la suivre mais Cléhadore l'arrêta.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Cain.

\- C'était cette nuit. Il y a eu du grabuge. Ton nouveau majordome a été ouvrir après avoir appelé la police. Commença le voyant.

\- Silence ! Oscar, j'aime autant que tu racontes.

\- D'accord ! C'était Riff. Il était paniqué et te tenait contre lui. Tu étais assoupi mais dans un triste état. Je suis arrivé à ce moment-là.

\- Il…

\- Oscar, j'ai dit. Siffla Cain.

La douleur le vrillait. Il aurait préféré s'allonger mais ça aurait été montré ses faiblesses. Il était nu, il le sentait aux doux draps contre sa peau… hors de question de se lever.

\- Il nous a expliqué que lorsqu'il t'a vu dans les locaux de Delilah, l'envoûtement à cesser. Il t'a arraché à leurs griffes et t'a ramené en lieu sûr.

\- Il n'a rien dit mais nous avons compris à son expression. Intervint Dominique.

\- Suffit ! Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais tenu ton rôle !

\- Je n'ai pas pu agir ! Et lorsque j'ai pu me présenter, Gloria était mort !

\- Des excuses auraient été bienvenues ! Tu savais les risques que j'encourrais.

\- Je les ignorais !

\- Arrêtez ! Protesta Oscar. Cain… Riff est toujours ici. On ignorait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le jeune Comte observa ses genoux. Après la dispute de cette nuit…

\- Des habits.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas enlevé ton effronterie. Fit Cléhadore.

\- Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Cain remercia Oscar pour les habits et les revêtit sous les couvertures tant bien que mal. Il était dans un triste état lorsqu'il eut fini mais suffisamment présentable, avec ses boutons mal mis et ses vêtements froissés, pour déambuler dans sa maison.

\- Où est Riff ?

\- Dans les appartements du Majordome.

Cain ne les remercia pas et se hâta de s'y rendre. Il frappa à la porte et entra, interrompant une discussion entre Riff et son successeur.

\- _My Lord_!

Il rayonnait.

Le cœur de Cain rata un battement. Il ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Oui… Sourit le jeune Comte.

Riff lui défit les boutons de sa chemise et les reboutonna correctement. Il arrangea le col et glissa le bout de la chemise sous le pantalon. Enfin, il s'accroupit et refit les lacets de son Maître. L'héritier Hargreaves se laissa faire avec apaisement.

\- Vous voilà parfait.

Cain passa ses mains contre son torse. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu cesser de sourire. Il se sentait enfin bien.

\- Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Mieux. Michael, laissez-nous.

Le nouveau majordome s'inclina puis partit.

Cain pressa alors sa joue contre le torse de Riff. Il sentit les bras l'enlacer et sourit.

\- Je t'…

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !

Cain sursauta et leva le regard vers Riff. Le sourire sadique ne le trompa guère.

\- Riffel…

\- Qu'allais-tu dire ? « Je t'aime » ? Qu'espérais-tu ? Qu'il te passe dessus là, sur la table ?

Riffel l'attrapa et l'allongea de force.

\- NON !

L'homme luit mit le doigt sur la bouche.

\- Chuuuut. On pourrait t'entendre.

\- C'est le but !

\- Mais tu ne saurais pas ce que nous faisons ici…

Cain serra les dents.

\- J'ai ton attention ? se moqua l'homme.

\- Oui…

\- Chacune de tes nouvelles actions pourraient retomber sur Maryweather.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mais je suis bon prince. Je commencerais par Oscar ou par ton oncle Neil. Pour te montrer que je suis sérieux.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

\- Je sais. Je peux te baffer, te violenter mais… si je frappais Maryweather… Tu connais ma force. Et si je faisais pire ?

Le sang de Cain ne fit qu'un tour, à bouche devint pâteuse.

\- En apparence, ce sera difficile de te faire céder. Mais ici, avec toutes ces menaces… Je sais que tu seras docile. Je me trompe ?

\- … Que veux-tu ?

\- Voilà qui est parfait. Pour commencer, voici la version des faits : ton père t'a trouvé chez le Maire Gloria. Il t'a récupéré et ramené à Delilah. Il t'a confié aux cartes qui se sont amusées. Moi, je t'ai vu, un jour et Riff est revenu. Il t'a sauvé et nous voilà. Ton cœur a besoin d'être pansé mais Riff est là et tu es heureux.

\- Riff a-t-il été là une seule seconde, là-bas ? Demanda Cain en se dégageant.

Il descendit de la table et s'éloigna vers le mur.

\- Jamais.

 _\- Il ment !_

 _\- Il ne t'entend pas._

\- Riff…

\- Il n'y aucun espoir. Je l'imite à merveille. Tu étais prêt à m'offrir ton corps. Si je m'étais tu…

\- Je n'aurais pas fait ça ! Et Riff n'attends pas ça de moi !

Riffel ricana.

\- _Quel silence…_

\- Il ne m'obligerait pas.

\- Arrange-toi pour que je reste toujours à tes côtés, que nous ayons de l'intimité et que tu sois mien.

Cain serra les dents mais opina. Riffel lui prit le bras et l'attira à lui.

\- Mais d'abord… Touche moi comme si j'étais lui.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est instinctif.

\- Touche-moi et prononce mon nom…

Le jeune Comte caressa sa joue et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Riffel…

Le nommé sourit puis embrassa et mordilla son cou. Cain se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenir ses soupirs de plaisir. C'était affreusement agréable mais il ne pouvait l'avouer.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh…

\- Oscar ! S'écria Cain en repoussant Riffel.

\- Mary te cherchait.

\- On frappe avant d'entrer, idiot !

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas ! Enfin ! Vaut mieux moi que Mary, hein ?

Le regard insistant de Oscar le gêna et il devait chercher des explications.

\- Il m'a sauvé.

\- Je sais, Cain. Pas besoin de me le dire.

\- Riff… va rester avec moi la nuit. Je suis plus rassuré.

Loin d'être choqué, horrifié, dégoûté ou même récalcitrant, Oscar sourit et lui fit signe de venir. Le jeune Comte en profita pour fuir l'étreinte qui s'éternisait malgré ses efforts et suivit son ami. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule comme il s'éloignait.

\- Je te connais bien Cain et tu me connais. Ce sont les mots de Cléhadore que je vais te transmettre : « Fais attention ».

\- Je ferai attention…

\- Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai eu l'impression que Riff me tuait du regard.

\- _Sans doute…_

Cain regard vers la salle des majordomes.

Il avait cru que Riff était revenu mais Riffel se moquait de lui. Et il avait trouvé la bonne façon de le faire céder. Il devait trouver le moyen de se ne pas finir en esclave…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Les yeux fermés, Cain retenait tant bien que mal ses soupirs de plaisir. Sa main se serrait compulsivement sur celle qui le tenait, ses joues rosissaient lorsque les lèvres effleuraient les siennes. Son corps s'arquait avec volupté.

\- Prononce mon nom… Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui mordit le cou. Cain renversa la tête en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à libérer ce prénom en extase pure.

 _Toc toc._

\- Grand frère ?

Riffel se figea. Le corps nu se levait et s'abaissait contre son torse libre d'étoffe.

\- Tu es debout ?

Cain calma ses ardeurs, sa voix. Il lança un regard à son bourreau qui serrait les dents.

\- Oui ! J'arrive bientôt ?

\- Très très bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

\- Oui !

Riffel retire son doigt d'un geste rageur, faisant gémir son partenaire de douleur.

\- Grand frère ?

\- F… Faux mouvement. Mentit-il.

\- D'accord… Je t'attends dans le salon.

\- Oui.

Il regarda vers Riffel, éloigné. Il ferma les yeux, ravi de ne pas s'être abandonné à son persécuteur malgré le talent de son être.

Il se leva mais manqua de retomber sous l'impact d'une violente baffe.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?!

\- Non.

\- Menteur !

\- Je ne mettrais pas Mary en danger. Son grand-frère lui manque.

\- Je suis sûr que tu fis des manigances !

\- Mais non. _Riffel._

Le valet tourna la tête vers lui pour découvrir un sourire effronté. Il s'approcha de lui et souleva son menton. Cain se laissa faire sans se dépeindre de son arrogance, les bras croisés.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

\- Sans doute. Maintenant, je vais me doucher. Mary m'attend.

Le jeune Comte se détourna pour rejoindre la salle d'eau attenante. Riffel observa son dos en souriant.

Il récupéra ses affaires et entreprit de s'habiller.

 _\- Je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Tous tes codes, je les oublie. J'ai l'honneur de ne pas être un chien._

 _\- Tu peux toujours l'espérer. Je ne trahirai jamais mon Maître !_

 _\- Si je fais une bévue, c'est lui qui paiera. Réfléchis bien._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire plus mal que tu ne le fais déjà ! Tu prétends le soigner mais tu le violes !_

 _\- Il apprécie beaucoup pour quelqu'un de violé. Et tu saisirais l'occasion aussi._

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Et pour répondre à ta question : ce qui vaut pour lui est valable pour toi. Si tu me déçois, je peux faire du mal à sa famille._

 _\- Sache que je mets tout en œuvre pour t'éliminer !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas et tu aimes trop ce que je lui fais ! Je revêt pour toi l'incarnation de tous tes fantasmes…_ ricana-t-il.

\- _Foutaises !_

Cain revint dans la pièce, vêtu d'un peignoir. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme, l'œil cinglant.

\- Tu bayes aux corneilles ? Tu dois agir comme Riff ! J'ose espérer que tu ne t'énerveras pas lorsque je t'appellerai « Riff », psychopathe.

 _Clac._

Cain avala son sang et releva la tête, un sourire vermeil aux lèvres.

\- La violence est-elle ta seule arme ?

\- _My Lord…_

Riffel s'agenouilla et lui prit la main.

\- _My Lord…_ Chuchota-t-il avec dévotion.

Il embrassa le bout des doigts de Cain, figé d'effroi.

\- Est-ce que ça fait plus mal ?

Riffel sourit en voyant les lacs empoisonnés s'embuer. L'héritier Hargreaves se détourna. Le valet se leva et vint derrière lui. Il lui retira le peignoir en caressant sa peau.

\- Je sais comment te faire mal. Maintenant… Laisse-moi t'entendre dire mon nom encore et encore. Avant que je ne le puisse plus.

Cain ferma les yeux, résigné.

\- Grand-frère !

Cain sourit et s'approcha de Mary. Il la serra dans ses bras et accepta son doux baiser.

) Viens !

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Là, l'oncle Neil prenait le thé avec Oscar et Cléhadore. Le vieil homme se leva immédiatement en voyant son neveu.

\- Tu es là.

Il vint à lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il souriait.

\- Je suis là, mon oncle.

L'homme sourit de plus belle puis se tourna vers Riffel.

\- Et toi…

\- Mon oncle, il…

Cain regarda vers Oscar et Cléhadore.

\- Il est celui qui m'a ramené. Je ne serais pas là sans lui. Je sais que Riff a failli mais…

\- C'est ton père qui nous l'a envoyé ! Il est temps que tu te défasses de lui ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux ! Il en va de ta protection !

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton oncle. Intervint Cléhadore.

\- _My Lord…_ Si je vous mets dans l'embarras, je peux vous donner ma démission.

L'héritier se figea puis se tourna lentement vers Riffel. Il savait que c'était lui et pourtant, il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras en l'appelant « Riff ». Il avait envie de lui pleurer contre le torse en le suppliant de l'arracher à tout cela.

\- Reconnaissons qu'il a bonne conscience.

\- Ce pourquoi je me méfie tout particulièrement de lui. Intervint le médium.

Mary les regardait tous sans savoir comment les aider. Elle s'éloigna prudemment, se rapprochant d'Oscar.

\- Cain, nous devons renverser Delilah ! Avec un espion dans nos rangs…

\- Monsieur, je ne suis pas un espion. Je peux vous le jurer. J'ai été manipulé. Mais je comprends vos doutes et si mon absence peut être profitable à mon Maître…

\- Définitive. Trancha Dominique.

\- Si mon Maître me congédie, cela va de soi.

\- Bien. Dit l'oncle. Je crois que cela règle la question : Prenez vos bagages, Monsieur Raffit. S'il vous en reste.

Riffel s'inclina bien bas.

\- Non…

\- Non ? S'étonna Neil en se tournant vers Cain.

Celui-ci se pinçait les lèvres. Il savait que c'était factice, que c'était là l'occasion de fuir son bourreau. Mais l'imitation était trop parfaite…

\- Riff reste à mon service.

Riffel s'agenouilla, lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

\- Ces mots me vont droit au cœur, _my Lord._

Cain ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- _My Lord ! Ne vous laissez pas duper ! Ce n'est pas moi !_

\- Relève-toi.

\- _CAIN !_

 _Quelle familiarité !_ Ricana Riffel en se redressant.

Riff prit le contrôle du bras gauche avec grande peine. Il étendit la main pour étrangler Cain. Son cœur se fendait en deux mais on expulserait cet usurpateur. Malheureusement, la force l'abandonna tout contre sa gorge.

\- … Votre col est mal mis. Fit Riffel en l'arrangeant.

Cain sourit de la façon la plus radieuse au monde. Il avait perçu la pression, courte. Riffel n'était pas stupide. Mais le jeune Comte était maintenant convaincu : Riff était là !

Il se tourna vers son oncle.

\- Prenons le petit-déjeuner avant toute chose.

\- Il faudra que tu nous contes tes mésaventures… Dit l'oncle Neil. Loin des oreilles innocentes.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ! Protesta Maryweather. J'étais si inquiète.

Cain prit place à la table. Sa sœur se hâte de l'imiter. Riffel servit alors le thé et le petit-déjeuner.

\- _Bien essayé._

\- Ce sont des histoires bien ennuyeuses Mary.

Elle gonfla les joues.

\- J'irai t'acheter un ours en peluche cet après-midi.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner grand-frère !

\- Mais j'y tiens.

Il sourit.

Il en oubliait presque la douleur qui subsistait dans son fessier.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

L'oncle Neil était assis dans le sofa, serrant ses doigts sur sa tasse brûlante. Il était en unique compagnie d'Oscar et de Dominique, Cain s'étant retiré dans ses appartements avec son majordome et Mary recevant ses cours.

Cléhadore fut le premier à attaquer, ne s'imposant pas le mutisme à l'inverse des deux autres :

\- Riff n'est pas redevenu lui-même. Sa version des faits ne correspond pas. Il s'est présenté comme l'émissaire principal d'Alexis, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu Cain plus tôt en ce cas ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réagi plus tôt ? Ça fait deux semaines !

\- Je suis d'accord… Et cette façon dont Cain a d'agir avec lui… Je sais qu'il a besoin de sa présence mais elle est plus craintive.

\- Il a été violé… Souffla Oscar.

\- Que penses Maryweather du retour de Riff ? Cingla Dominique.

\- Ce n'est pas une peur envers tout le monde. Il s'est tendu lorsque le cuisinier a posé les plats… Mais il surveille Riff. Releva Neil.

\- Il a peut-être des doutes… Suppose l'héritier Gabriel.

\- Je me méfie de cet homme comme de la peste ! … Mais… Il peut nous aider à venger Cain.

\- C'est la vengeance qui l'a mis dans l'embarras. Rappela Oscar.

\- Une vengeance que je n'aurais pas tant que Riff vivra ! S'écria le voyant.

\- Tu ne peux pas choisir ce qu'il adviendra de Riff ! Si Cain veut le garder, il restera.

\- Qui parle ? Lui demanda agressivement Dominique.

\- L'ami de Cain…

µµµ

\- Tu ne peux plus me duper, Riffel.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Riff est là. Il vibre en toi. Je l'ai senti. Chaque fois que j'ai cru en lui et que tu m'as détrompé… Ces mensonges !

\- Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de foi pour me croire si aisément. Se moqua le majordome.

Riffel l'encercla de ses bras et mordilla sa gorge.

\- Tu peux être Riff cette nuit ?

\- Tu me désires à ce point ?

\- R.I.F.F. Je n'ai pas prononcé de « el » que je sache ! Tu me l'as proposé quand tu désirais que je te souffle l'amour que je n'ai pas à ton égard.

L'homme carra la mâchoire.

\- Idiot.

\- Alors ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Si tes lèvres s'occupent de moi le lendemain matin.

Cain retint un soupir tant énervé que de bien-être lorsque la langue lécha un point délicat de son cou.

\- Très bien.

Il le repoussa mais ne pouvait rien contre sa force brute.

\- À présent, lâche-moi. Nous devons rejoindre mon oncle et les autres.

\- Prononce-le encore une fois.

\- Non. Lâche-moi.

Le valet carra la mâchoire. Il le relâcha lentement. Cain se dégagea et partit hâtivement vers le salon pour éviter d'être entraîné dans un autre jeu sexuel contre son gré.

Il arriva quelques instants avant son bourreau et put voir ses proches qu'il avait surpris en pleine discussion. À voir leur regard paniqué voire gêné, il en était clairement le centre…

Il s'affubla d'une expression neutre et prit place dans son fauteuil.

\- Désolé pour l'absence. Des… détails médicaux à régler.

Il lança un regard acide à Cléhadore pour ponctuer sa phrase.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Si. Et vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup démené pour me rechercher.

\- C'est faux ! Cria Neil.

Riffel entra dans la pièce. La plongeant brusquement dans le silence.

\- Ma présence dérange toujours autant. Remarqua-t-il de son ton de Riff. Je peux me retirer, _my Lord_ …

\- Cain, c'est une bonne chose. Insista son oncle.

Le jeune Comte secoua la tête.

Riffel retint un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la commode et entreprit la préparation du thé.

\- Cain…

Dominique fut lardé férocement d'un regard empoisonné pour avoir osé prononcer son nom.

\- Delilah doit sombrer.

\- Je sais. Et je compte bien la voir disparaître. Je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela.

\- Voici ma proposition : Riffel ne doit jamais quitter la demeure.

\- Il reste avec moi. Je n'ai pas de raison de partir.

Riffel s'approcha de Neil pour lui proposer une autre tasse. Il glissa sur le tapis et de l'eau brûlante jaillit de la théière. L'homme hurla de douleur. Cain ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Oscar se précipita vers le vieux Noble pour l'aider à éponger ou retirer ses habits imbibé de liquide bouillant.

Le valet attrapa immédiatement un essuie pour aider aux soins.

\- Éloigne-toi, empoté ! S'écria Neil.

\- Mon oncle…

Riffel vint s'agenouiller devant Cain. Il lui prit les mains et pressa son front contre celles-ci.

\- _My Lord_ , excusez-moi de vous faire honte… J'ai meurtri quelqu'un de votre sang.

\- Mon oncle !

Cain se dégagea brusquement et se hâta de venir auprès de Neil. Celui-ci lui sourit, le coin des lèvres tordu de douleur.

\- C'est superficiel, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Va te faire soigner par notre médecin.

\- Oui. Chasse cet air soucieux de ton visage.

Cain opina.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non. Oscar, s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci l'aida à se lever et l'emmena auprès du docteur.

\- Cain…

\- Cléhadore ! Pars ! Je ne veux pas rester avec toi !

Dominique fronça les sourcils. Il se leva néanmoins et partit à grand pas, sa fureur se répercutant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Un accident… En était-ce vraiment un ?

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

\- C'est pour ça ? Tu l'as blessé parce que je n'ai pas prononcé ton nom ? Asséna-t-il avec mépris.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'ils me permettraient de te briser ? Cette expression de peur était exquise. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu tenais tant à lui. C'est émouvant.

\- Je te hais.

\- Je sais. Maintenant… Comment je m'appelle ?

\- Riffel…

\- C'est ça.

Le valet vint à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Encore. Ordonna-t-il.

\- … Riffel. Se résigna le descendant Hargreaves.

µµµ

Cain dévisageait Riffel. Torse-nu, l'homme se glissait dans le lit à ses côtés. Il voulut l'enlacer mais le jeune Comte se déporta, le défiant du regard.

\- J'ai bien assez attendu.

\- Oui.

\- Pas d'entourloupe ! Coupa-t-il. Je veux parler à Riff, ersatz !

\- Pour de vrai ? Je pensais que tu voulais que je l'imite…

\- Non. Je n'en ai que faire de toi.

\- _My Lord…_

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Ricana Riffel.

\- Tu l'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Répète ses mots. Fais ce qu'il t'ordonne. Nous avons un arrangement.

\- Non. Pour un tel arrangement, j'exige tes talents pendant… hum…

Il attendit, faisant traîner la chose. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Une semaine !

Cain souffla en le dévisageant. Une semaine. C'était énorme. Mais il pourrait être avec Riff. Du moins en apparence… ou plutôt en mental. Et il avait horriblement besoin d'un peu de sa présence, de sa bonté.

 _\- My Lord, n'acceptez pas !_

\- D'accord.

\- « _My Lord_ , n'acceptez pas ». Dit Riffel d'un ton monocorde, le poing appuyé contre sa joue.

\- Riff…

Le valet serra les dents.

\- « _My Lord… »_.

\- Comment savoir que c'est toi ?

\- « Je ne peux rien faire vous le prouver. Je comprendrais que vous doutiez. Surtout à cause de lui. Je ne prétends pas à obtenir une confiance aveugle de votre part. Mais si je peux me le permettre, pouvoir vous répondre est une libération. »

Cain sourit.

\- Même lui ne peut t'inviter à ce point.

\- _« My Lord… »_

Le jeune homme serra les dents, lassé du ton vide de son majordome.

\- Riffel ! Mets-y les formes ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Cher Comte des poisons, je ne suis pas ton chien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux très bien le jouer. Sourit le noble. Je sais mordre. Souffla-t-il d'un ton entendu.

Riffel serra les crocs à l'idée de pouvoir être mordu à un endroit aussi tendu malgré sa résistance.

\- _« My Lord !_ Vous n'auriez pas dû passer ce pacte ! » Lança-t-il du même ton désespéré que son double.

\- Riff… Est-ce que tu sans quand je le touche ?

\- Tu parles ! Ricana Riffel. « Oui » Dit-il. Ajouta l'homme.

\- Chaque geste ?

\- « Chaque geste. »

Cain lui effleura la joue. Une main vint caresser le dos de la sienne avec douceur. Les yeux du jeune Comte s'illuminèrent.

\- « Vous voir ainsi me comble. Excusez-moi de n'avoir pas pu vous protéger ».

\- Ne parle pas de ça.

\- « Excusez-moi de l'avoir laissé vous blesser de ses mots ».

\- Et de ça non plus.

\- « _My Lord_ … Que puis-je vous dire ? »

Des larmes émues aux yeux, Cain secoua la tête. Il rêvait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il avait soudainement peur. Et si Riff ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Et si ce n'était que de la dévotion sans borne ?

Des habitudes.

\- Tu as essayé de m'étrangler…

\- « Je voulais seulement vous sauver ! _My Lord_ ! Je suis un danger pour vous tant je n'aurais pas le contrôle de mon corps. » C'est le mien abruti.

Cain appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Riffel. Sous l'ordre de Riff, ce dernier l'enlaça très tendrement et caressa ses cheveux sans arrières pensées. Bien que lui pouvait en imaginer une pléiade, au contraire.

\- Riff… Même comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner.

\- « Il en sera fait cela votre désir. Je me bats depuis ici pour vous protéger. J'essaie de revenir à moi. » Comme si j'allais te laisser faire !

\- Riffel ! N'interfère plus ! Je retirerais un jour à notre arrangement à chaque intervention inutile. Menaça l'héritier en le défiant du regard.

\- Penses-tu ?

\- Oui. Tais-toi, fais l'intermédiaire.

\- J'espère que cette bouche est talentueuse pour exiger ça.

L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres.

\- « La ferme ! » … Ah non, ça, ça m'était adressé ! Ricana Riffel.

\- … Riff… Tes sentiments sont-ils inchangés ?

\- « Non ».

\- Tu… me hais ? Tu aurais le droit…

\- « _My Lord_ … Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je vous suis dévoué. »

Riffel se tut.

\- _Termine de lui dire ce que j'ai dit…_

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait avec ton corps…

\- « N'était pas de votre faute. Vous êtes la victime. »

Là encore, il se tut.

\- _Riffel !_

\- Et…

Il ne put parler, des lèvres venant de se coller aux siennes. Il s'éloigna vivement la panique marquant son visage.

\- RIFFEL !

\- « C'était moi, _my Lord._ Je tenais à le faire réagir… Il est juste stupide. »

\- _Je t'emmerde._ « Et surtout… »

\- _Dis-le !_

Cain le regarda, désemparé, désespéré.

\- « Il ne veut pas le dire. »

\- Parce que… tu m'aimes.

Riffel s'emmura dans le mutisme.

Le jeune Comte sourit et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Riff… Je t'aime depuis toujours. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Je ne veux pas les quitter.

Riffel soupira en l'enlaçant étroitement.

\- Continue de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je devrais m'entacher un peu plus mais je te ferai revenir.

\- « _My Lord…_ Aurais-je le droit de le faire vous embrasser ? »

\- Je ne penserai qu'à toi.

\- « Je vous présente mes excuses. »

L'héritier secoua la tête, irradiant de bonheur. Il ferma les yeux et accueillit le baiser.

Il restait celui de Riffel. Il était rude.

Mais il lui venait de Riff. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Mais le bonheur n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il éprouvait lorsque ce serait le vrai Riff.

\- _Décidement… Je vais vraiment devoir vous arracher ce bonheur…_ Souffla Riffel.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

Cain se réveilla dans son lit, tout contre Riff. Si ses sens n'avaient été en éveil constant, il aurait oublié que là, il ne restait qu'un bourreau impitoyable. Il s'éloigna vivement, quittant les bras pourtant chaud et ferme.

Il n'avait pas oublié les termes de leur accord. Il songea à Mary, à son oncle. Se passant les mains sur le visage, il chercha comment s'en sortir. Tout était une question de finesse.

Ne pas céder, ne pas craquer et trouver le bon angle.

Ce n'était pas aisé. Tout autre que Riffel aurait eu l'honneur de succomber à un poison issu de sa réserve personnelle.

Elle lui était enfin accessible mais demeurait malheureusement des plus inefficaces.

\- _Allez réveille-toi !_ S'astreignit-il en se mettant des claques discrètes.

Le lit remua.

Cain fronça les sourcils.

\- Réveille-toi, idiot !

L'héritier Hargreaves donna un coup de pied dans les hanches de Riffel. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le matelas, une main comprimant sa gorge.

\- Oh oui… Serre. Chuchota-t-il péniblement.

Le défi stagnait dans ses yeux. Riffel sourit.

\- Je reconnais cette arrogance. Pas de chance pour toi.

Il lui ravit un baiser, le mordant volontairement avant de se redresser. Cain avala son sang avec dégoût.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

\- Riff serait bien plus soucieux que toi. Il va passer pour un désordonné, un empoté. Rappella-t-il en se relevant.

\- Bah… C'est son image. Et puis, il faudra encore attendre un peu.

Se tournant vers le Comte, il lui caressa la joue. Le jeune Noble le repoussa, agacé.

\- J'ai une bouche qui m'a été promise.

\- Oui. C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi.

Cain vit la lueur perverse dans les yeux glacés.

\- Avec mon consentement. Ajouta-t-il alors, espérant étouffer cette étincelle.

\- Tu ne diras plus ça longtemps. Sourit Riffel. À présent…

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, affrontant son impuissance.

µµµ

\- Te voilà bien tard !

\- Bonjour, mon oncle.

\- Des difficultés à sortir du lit ?

\- Votre voix de si bon matin m'est insupportable, Cléhadore. Siffla Cain. Riff, ne baye pas aux corneilles.

Le jeune Comte suivit son domestique du regard.

\- Vous comptez rester longtemps à ma table Cléhadore ? reprit-il. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ?

\- Delilah. Répondit simplement le médium.

\- Allez-y.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous savez que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Tant que votre père frappera…

Dominique se tut en voyant Riffel revenant, posant une tasse thé ainsi qu'une assiette débordant de toast, œuf brouillé et fève devant son Lord.

\- Vous savez… Je n'ai pas engagé un sourd…

Cain prit une bouchée d'haricot.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai pleine confiance en _Riff_. Cessez d'en douter !

Il sourit en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche. Parce qu'il voyait la rage sous le sourire faux de son majordome. Et ce même s'il savait que, cette pique, il la regretterait plus tard.

Il n'empêcha qu'il jeta un regard dépité à l'homme. Quoiqu'il ait fait, cette nourriture était _loin_ d'être à son goût.

\- Par contre, reprit enfin le jeune Noble, je me passerais volontiers de toi, Cléhadore. Quand vas-tu reprendre tes ridicules tours de passe-passe au juste ?

\- Tu as vu ce que je savais faire ! Protesta vivement l'homme. Je suis un vrai médium. La marque sur le corps de ton majordome l'a prouvé !

\- Je suis lasse de cette conversation. Vraiment. Tu as trop l'habitude de te répéter et tu en oublies que dès que quelqu'un à un peu de jugeote, ça l'énerve qu'on rabâche sans cesse.

Dominique serra les dents. Il se leva et partit vers la porte.

\- Bonne journée. Chantonna Cain.

\- Tu n'as rien perdu de ton effronterie. J'ignore si je dois en être heureux ou pas. Soupira Neil.

\- Soyez-en ravi.

Si le Comte souriait, il espérait secrètement que son oncle resterait auprès de lui. Il en avait désespérément besoin. Rester seul avec Riffel le gelait d'effroi. Il ne faisait que lui rappeler les actes de Gloria.

Et pas question d'épancher ses larmes auprès de son oncle. Déjà par orgueil mais ausis par honte.

\- Comment comptes-tu renverser Delilah ? Questionna Neil.

\- Mon oncle ?

\- Quoi ? Tu es surpris ? Tu as dit avoir confiance en lui. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, c'est vrai. Mais je crois en ton jugement.

\- Je vous en remercie. Si mon père meurt, Delilah sombrera avec lui. Je ne pense pas que Docteur perdurera longtemps sans lui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Cain posa sa fourchette dans le plat qu'il avait à peine touché.

Il ne pouvait pas espérer vivre tranquillement tant que son père serait vivant. Ensuite, il devrait régler la question de Riffel… Peut-être avait-il le vain espoir que sa mort lui rendrait Riff…

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Sait-il que Riff est avec toi ?

Cain hésita. Il regarda vers son majordome.

\- Non. Il sait que je ne demeure pas toujours auprès d'eux mais il ignore que mon allégeance revient à Lord Cain. Se permit Riffel.

\- Cain…

Le Comte acquiesça. Il était très mitigé. Utiliser Riffel était une bonne idée mais c'était tellement à double tranchant. L'homme pouvait le trahir mais son père pouvait aussi découvrir le pot aux roses et lui dérober tout espoir d'être à Riff.

D'un autre côté, Riffel pouvait s'infiltrer et il était trop obsédé par l'idée de lui du mal, de le posséder, que Cain était presque sûr qu'il ne retournerait pas avec Delilah ! Et il n'oubliait pas un point non-négligeable s'il le laissait partir : son bourreau ne serait plus là.

\- Le ferais-tu ?

\- Tout ce que vous désirez, _my Lord._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Dit Cain.

Neil haussa un sourcil. Les lèvres de l'argenté s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à son maître. Il posa un genou au sol et lui prit la main.

\- Je veux détruire l'homme qui risquerait de vous ravir à moi.

L'oncle eut un rire moqueur mais ces mots convainquirent bien plus Cain puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de ceux de son aimé.

\- Parfait. Tu as mon accord. Si ce plan vous paraît toujours acceptable, mon oncle.

\- Oui. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement de toute façon. Voilà notre ultime chance.

L'homme se leva.

\- J'espère que vous mourrez dans l'opération. Dit-il, d'un ton acide, à Riff.

Il quitta la pièce en laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Le Comte se sentit défaillir mais s'astreignit au calme.

\- Eh bien.

Le majordome se leva et épousseta sa tenue en grimaçant. L'héritier Hargreaves en profita et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais un bras l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il fut violemment repoussé vers la table qu'il manqua de se prendre.

Riffel s'avança vers lui et le colla contre le bois.

\- Que veux-tu ? Questionna Cain.

\- C'est une mission très dangereuse que tu me demande là.

\- Idiot ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir de tuer ! Je n'exècre qu'une moitié de ça, cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur le toi, toi !

\- Oui. Et pourtant… Tu me connais déjà bien.

\- « Connais ton ennemi ».

\- Mais tu trembles. Sourit-il.

Il se colla d'autant plus à Cain, lui renvoyant ses propres frémissements d'angoissé. Il était gelé de terreur. Et s'il appelait un domestique ?

\- Du désir ?

\- Des frissons de répulsion. Sourit Cain.

Le majordome se pencha vers lui, lécha sa gorge et mordit. Les mains du Comte se crispèrent sur le bois, les jambes flageolant d'autant plus. Sans la table, il s'effondrait.

Ah si seulement il avait pu lui envoyer une balle dans le crâne…

La porte s'ouvrit en silence. Les yeux de Cain s'écarquillèrent en voyant une bonne. Tant un avantage qu'un inconvénient.

Il repoussa Riffel qui s'accrocha à ses hanches en collant son bassin au sien.

\- P…Pardon. Balbutia-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'argenté s'ouvrirent. Il s'éloigna de son maître et lança un regard à la domestique, les lèvres en sang.

\- Qu… Euh… M… Monsieur Raffit… Je… venais…

Le majordome passa son pouce sur ses lèvres alors que Cain pressait ses doigts contre sa gorge.

\- J'ignorais…

\- Et vous continuerez d'ignorer, Griselda. Annonça Riffel.

\- Je ne dirais rien ! Avec moi votre secret est bien gardé ! Sourit-elle, gauche.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit le comte.

\- Moi si. Sourit le valet.

\- Et que veux-tu faire ?

Griselda se recula. Elle voulut ferma la porte mais Riffel fut plus vif qu'elle. Elle fut attrapée, son bras tordu et son corps coller contre le mur alors que le battant se reclapait. Elle aurait hurlé si une main ne s'était pas plaquée sur ses lèvres.

\- Riffel !

\- Adorable. Commenta le concerné.

\- Idiot ! Nous sommes près du but !

\- Mon cher Comte des Poisons… Sourit-il. Ne comptez-vous pas vous amuser ?

\- Assume tes actes !

\- Tu imagines la corde autour du cou de Riff ?

Cain coula un regard vers la servante qui tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Griselda te prends pour une folle.

\- Qu'importe. Ce sont là ces dernières pensées.

La domestique lança un regard plein de supplication à son maître.

\- _Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ? Tout ça parce que tu es incapable de te contenir !_

\- Vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive. Nargua Riffel, ignorant l'autre.

\- Non. Dit fermement Cain. Griselda, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de cela revenir à mes oreilles. Si j'en entends parler, je saurai que c'est de ta faute et cette fois, tu sauras à quel point je suis diabolique.

En larme, maintenue par une force insoutenable, elle acquiesça comme elle put.

\- Relâche-la, Riffel !

Le majordome s'exécuta, un rictus aux lèvres. La servante s'enfuit immédiatement.

\- Eh bien ?! On rechigne à tuer des gens ? Se moqua le valet.

\- Je ne suis pas ta marionnette. Je ne t'obéirais pas.

\- Ah oui… ?

\- Riffel…

L'intéressé le fixa, interloqué.

\- Tout ceci ne faisait pas partie de notre… jeu. De mon corps, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais.

Cain s'approcha de lui et lécha ses doigts ensanglantés.

\- Et je sens en toi un désir de me servir.

\- Tu me confonds encore avec Riff. Je vais m'énerver.

\- Soupe au lait dès qu'on mentionne un autre…

Le Comte passa à côté de lui et s'appuya contre le mur, ouvrant la porte. Il maîtrisait sa peur de toutes ses forces et souhaitait qu'elle n'était ni palpable dans sa voix, ni dans son regard.

\- Comment te faire avouer que j'ai gagné ?

Les lèvres de Riffel se tordirent dans un abominable sourire.

Ne pas se faire prendre au piège. Surtout pas !

\- Tu n'as rien gagné. Tu as un corps très agréable et il me tarde de l'essayer.

\- Oui. Tu demanderas à Riffe ce qu'il en pense lorsque tu lui auras rendu son corps.

Cain sorti, conquérant. Mais il se détesta d'avoir pris son Riff à parti de la sorte.

µµµ

Le valet serra les dents, attrapa l'assiette pleine et la jeta de toutes ses forces dans le mur qui se fissura.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

Riffel enfilait sa veste, sentant les regards sur lui. Les yeux venimeux de Neil et Cléhadore, ceux dubitatif d'Oscar… Était-ce de la peur qu'il voyait dans le regard empoisonné ? Il s'en rassasia une seconde trop courte.

Il devait rester dans le personnage.

Il s'inclina et fit un pas vers la porte mais une main se serra sur la sienne.

Le majordome ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en tournant le regard vers la jeune Lady.

\- Riff, tu feras attention ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Maryweather. Je serai bientôt auprès de vous tous.

\- Et tu n'auras plus à te soucier de rien. Jura Cain en tendant les bras à sa sœur.

Celle-ci s'y réfugia et lança un léger sourire à Riffel.

Il s'inclina et partit enfin.

\- Bien… Cléhadore, quittez ma demeure pour la millième fois. Soupira le jeune Comte.

\- Monsieur Neil, Prévenez-moi au retour de Riff je vous prie.

Cain eut une grimace agacée. Parlait-il à un sourd ? Quoique ! Même un sourd ferait plus d'effort !

\- Pscar, pouvez-vous allez surveiller comme nous l'avions convenu ? Demanda l'oncle Neil.

Le Baron déchu acquiesça et s'en alla non avoir glissé _ses_ mots doux à Maryweather.

Neil attendit qu'il soit parti depuis quelques secondes pour s'adresser à la jeune Lady qui se pressait tendrement contre son aîné.

\- Mary… Et si tu allais t'entraîner aux gammes ? J'aimerais parler seul à ton frère.

\- Oui, mon oncle.

Elle fit une référence distinguée, colla un baiser sur la joue du Comte et fila enfin rejoindre une domestique.

\- Viens, Cain. Somma le vieil homme.

\- C'est encore mon domaine. Protesta-t-il.

\- Je dois te parler de choses importantes.

Le Comte n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont l'homme avait prononcé ces mots. Il soupira mais opina. Seulement parce qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Ils sortirent dans les somptueux jardins et marchèrent quelques pas en silence. Cain en profitait pour remuer ses pensées. Lorsqu'un banc se présenta, ils s'assirent.

\- Cain…

\- Mon oncle ?

\- Je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec Monsieur Raffit.

\- Encore cette discussion ? J'en ai assez !

Plus que lasse, il se leva, rangea une mèche brun-noir et s'éloigna vers son domaine.

\- Je sais qu'il t'attouche. Lança l'oncle, non sans brisure dans la voix. Et même pire.

Cain se figea. Cette réaction était malheureusement criante de vérité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien nier.

Quel idiot !

Et s'il réussissait malgré tout ? Il possédait plus d'une carte dans sa manche. Il pouvait encore manipuler les foules…

\- Je t'ai envoyé Griselda hier. Mais je peux continuer de te voir te détruire.

Neil se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son neveu avec une douceur infinie. Une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour lui auparavant. Du moins, il semblait à l'héritier Hargreaves.

\- Cain… Tu peux me parler. Nous pouvons agir.

\- Riff ne me fais aucun mal.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu effrayé par lui ?!

La menace de son bourreau planait comme l'épée de Damoclès et Cain ne pouvait rien dire. Avait-il droit de se confier dans une telle situation ?

Même en sachant la vérité, le prendrait-on pour un fou ?

\- Cain… Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre ça.

Son oncle lui étendit les bras.

Céder ? Avouer ce que faisait Riffel implicitement ? Prendre le risque que Riff meure ?

\- Mon oncle ça…

\- Très bien. Je comprends.

L'homme lui posa la main sur la joue.

\- Je passerai plus de temps avec toi à dater de cet instant.

Cain baissa les yeux et murmura un mot qu'il souhaita inaudible. Merci.

µµµ

Riffel poussa les portes de la basse principale de Delilah. Il ne salua personne et se rendit directement vers la salle où Alexis passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il s'inclina profondément face à lui.

\- Riffel. Dit l'homme en le voyant. Tu as été longuement absent. Nous avons raté notre chance. Le savais-tu ?

Le chef de Delilah le fixait depuis son siège, le regard glacé.

\- J'en ai eu vent. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu être là.

\- As-tu au moins des nouvelles de Cain ? Questionna le dirigeant.

\- J'en avais fait part à Jezabel. Votre fils aurait été maintenu captif par le juge Gloria qui en a fait sa chose. Mais les dernières nouvelles me sont venues qu'il était dans son nouveau domaine. Heureusement, il s'est entouré d'idiots ce qui m'a permis de le localiser.

Riffel détestait de rester prostré devant lui comme ça alors qu'il entendait son souffle sifflant.

\- Comment est-il ? Questionna Alexis.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

\- Détruit. Je vous souhaite de pouvoir assister à ce spectacle. J'en ai vu des bribes. C'est divin. Une telle tristesse qui pare son visage des plus beaux bijoux. De somptueuses larmes qu'il cherche à ravaler.

\- Quelle passion ! S'esclaffa son chef. Pour un peu, on croirait que tu l' _aimes_.

Riffel se tendit.

\- Je le hais du fond de mon cœur ! Je n'aspire qu'à le détruire.

\- Cette véhémence me semble un peu trop soudaine à côté des mots que tu prononçais. Se moqua Alexis.

\- J'ai toujours vécu pour faire le mal. Celui de Cain y comprit.

\- À vrai dire… Un de mes espions m'a dit que tu avais joué de son corps, toi aussi.

Les yeux s'injectèrent de sang derrière ses lunettes et s'habillèrent même de folie.

\- Que penses-tu de mon fils ? Riffel ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Le majordome se redressa d'un bon, lui attrapa la tête et la fracassa dans le sol en une fraction de seconde. La Lune hurla et tira une balle que Riffel évita.

En partie.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Vociféra la tzigane en se précipitant vers leur chef.

Son arme tremblait dans sa main.

\- Je n'aime pas Cain ! Se défendit farouchement Riffel.

La femme écarquilla les yeux alors que le sang coulait le long de la peau et des habits de l'argenté.

\- Il… Il est mort.

Elle se redressa, la rage bouleversant son visage. Elle braqua son revolver vers lui et fixa la blessure d'où s'écoulait le liquide de vie.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Inutile d'accélérer son échéance.

Riffel tourna la tête vers l'ouverture d'où s'était élevé la voix de Doctor. Il conservait un sourire sardonique aux lèvres alors qu'il tentait de ne pas regarder son père, étendu au sol sans la moindre vie.

\- Savais-tu que tu n'étais qu'une poupée mortelle ? Asséna-t-il avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'en avait besoin. Maintenant que ton sang s'écoule et que tu es l'ennemi de Delilah, que comptes-tu faire ?

Le majordome demeura silencieux.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? mais comment expliques-tu ta force surhumaine ? … Ah ! Rit Doctor. Tes yeux s'écarquillent. Tu réalises, n'est-ce pas !

Il y avait tant de chances qui corroboraient les dire de Jezabel. Tant de choses dont le valet tentait de faire fi.

\- _My Lord…_ Résonna la voix de Riff.

\- Delilah n'est plus. Répliqua sèchement Riffel.

\- En effet. On peut dire que, comme nous tous, tu sombreras avec l'association. Et pour quoi ? Les yeux hideux de mon frère.

Jezabel lui jeta un contenant que l'argenté rattrapa d'instinct. À l'aspect, il reconnut l'onguent que lui avait donné le docteur la première fois.

\- Lorsque tu auras fini de jouer avec la chose que tu n'aimes pas. Se moqua-t-il.

Le blond s'approcha du corps de son père et s'accroupit sous le regard glacé de Riffel qui se sentait moins fort à mesure que le sang coulait de son corps.

\- À ta place, je soignerais cette blessure. Se moqua Jezabel en glissant ses doigts dans le liquide carmin. _Tic tac._ Ricana-t-il.

\- _My Lord… Riffel ! Il faut qu'il sache !_

 _\- Es-tu soulagé ? Es-tu heureux ? Je ne le blesserai plus… ton maître._

 _\- Il sera seul… Sans personne pour l'écouter._

 _\- Tu préférais qu'il soit entre mes griffes ? Intéressant !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je t'en prie, rejoins-le. Préviens-le. Laisse-le me dire au revoir. Si tu l'aimes… laisse-le_ nous _dire au revoir…_

Riffel jeta le pot d'onguent sur Jezabel, se leva et pressa sa main sur la blessure avant de partir.

Il sentait la douleur l'irradier mais plus que ça, l'horrible fatalité : il allait mourir…


	14. Chapter 14

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

Des cris résonnèrent, tirant Cain de sa leçon de piano avec Maryweather. Il tendit l'oreille. Venait-on de dire « Monsieur Raffit » ?

Il s'excusa auprès de sa sœur, se leva et quitta la pièce. Hâtant le pas, il regagna le hall pour voir un spectacle des plus surprenant. Son majordome se tenait l'épaule d'où un liquide s'échappait. Derrière lui, une trainée carmine précédé de trace de pas de la même couleur.

Cain se serait jeté sur lui, faisant tous les efforts pour dissimuler sa réelle inquiète, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce regard posé sur lui. Le regard de Riffel.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et il fit un pas en arrière. Mais l'argent vint vers lui.

\- On va appeler le médecin !

\- Non ! Cria le valet. Éloigne-toi, péronnelle ! Toi ! Viens !

Et dans ces cris, il attrapa son maître par le bras et le tira dans une salle attenante qu'il claque derrière lui avec fracas. Il prit une lourde commande qu'il mit devant les battants comme si elle eut été en sucre. Néanmoins, son visage se contracta.

Le Comte, récupérant le plein usage de son corps, se recula vivement et se frotta l'épaule endolorie, calmant sa peur. Il chercha une issue plausible. Hormis via ces fenêtres qui s'ouvraient très difficilement…

Il ne pouvait définitivement rien faire contre sa force…

\- Sois ravi !

Cain sursauta de peur.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Alexis n'est plus !

\- C'est bien. C'était ta mission. Railla l'héritier Hargreaves.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je comptais m'aplatir ? S'esclaffa l'autre. Bien sûr que non !

Il envoya voler un vase emplit de fleur qui se fracassa sur le sol.

\- On ne va pas tarder à ouvrir. Tu ne peux rien me faire…

\- Un peu plus de conviction maintenant ? Se moqua Riffel.

Cain se recula jusqu'à la fenêtre. S'il arrivait à l'ouvrir, s'il était assez rapide, il pouvait s'enfuir ! Il eut une pensée compatissante pour son Riff qui devait souffrir le martyr.

Il la chassa rapidement, se redressa tout en se tournant. Il tira sur les vitres qui ne lui résistèrent même pas trente secondes. Mais c'était énorme ! Riffel devant déjà être sur lui, il se hissa sur l'appui sans regarder derrière lui.

\- Je suis une Poupée Mortelle ! Comme Michaëlla ! Comme ta fiancée !

Le jeune Comte se figea. Il se tourna vers lui, le regard écarquillé. D'autant plus qu'il remarqua qu'il était resté non-loin de la porte.

\- Je suis mort depuis longtemps. On m'a ramené à la vie pour réduire la tienne à néant.

Cain se laissa tomber à genoux et le dévisagea.

Non seulement l'homme n'avait pas cherché à le rejoindre mais il le fixait aussi sans ciller, les doigts pressés sur sa blessure. Le sang ne tarissait pas. Pas même un peu.

Cette force surhumaine…

\- Tu es…

\- Peu étonnant que j'étais obsédé par toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et si je t'entraînais dans ma tombe ?

\- Hm… Répondit son maître.

\- _Nous irons en Enfer ensemble…_ Chuchota Riff, la voix chargée de douleur.

Cain descendit de son abri, si l'on pouvait l'appeler de la sorte, et s'avança.

\- Rends-le moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui. Rectifia l'héritier, posément.

\- Ah… Riff. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu parles de tombe. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps. Pas vrai ?

\- Beau visage, talent incontesté pour l'art du sexe et intelligent. Nargua le valet. Si seulement tu avais meilleur caractère !

\- Laisse-le passer vos derniers moments avec moi… Riffel.

\- Cain ! Cain !

La voix de Neil !

Au vu des bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur, il essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Riffel regarda par-dessus son épaule meurtrie puis s'approcha de l'adolescent.

\- Pourquoi ?

 _\- Parce que tu ne veux pas le voir heureux ?_

 _\- Pour un autre !_

Riffel vit les lèvres de Cain bouger mais il n'entendait pas un traitre mot, la voix de Riff et les cris de Neil la surplombant.

\- _Grâce à toi… Imagine que tes dernières images soient celles de son sourire._

 _\- Je refuse que tu le rendes heureux ! Qu'il…_

 _\- … ne voie que moi._ Compléta Riff.

 _\- Tu n'es qu'inventé !_

 _\- Comme toi…_

\- Rend-le moi, Riffel !

Les mots de Cain explosèrent malgré le tumulte ambiant.

\- Votre vie s'achète par ta faute ! Ma douleur sera sans pareille ! Ne peux-tu pas t'en contenter ?

\- Ne me suivrais-tu pas en Enfer ? Questionna le majordome.

\- Pas toi !

\- CAIN ! Hurla une voix étouffée.

\- Mon oncle…

\- Et si j'utilisais mes dernières forces pour tuer tout le monde en te laissant seul ? Menaça Riffel.

Il lâcha sa plaie pour attraper Cain par la gorge.

\- Je veux voir ta douleur !

\- _Menteur…_ Murmura une voix dans son crâne.

 _\- Je n'ai plus de temps. J'aurais tout raté jusqu'au bout ! Tu as gagné ! …. Vous avez gagné !_

Les mâchoires serrées d'impuissance, il se pencha vers lui.

\- Prononce mon nom, embrasse-moi comme si j'étais lui et je disparaitrais.

Cain se rapprocha d'un pas.

Le tintamarre contre la porte lui faisait affreusement mal à la tête et un étau se resserrait autour de son cœur. Faisait-il ce qu'il devait ? Est-ce qu'il ne mentirait pas ?

Mais c'était son dernier espoir…

\- Tout va bien mon oncle ! Riff a besoin de soins. Faites préparer une salle de bain au plus vite ! Que Griselda s'en charge !

\- Cain…

\- Je vous en prie, mon oncle. Et nous passerons plus de temps ensemble à l'avenir ! Promit-il.

Ça provoqua du remous et, peut-être, ce son étrange était un soupir ?

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

Cain passa un bras autour du cou de son employé et le poussa à se pencher vers lui. Il joignit leurs lèvres avec une tendresse infinie. Il jouait le tout pour le tout. Et si ça devait être son dernier baiser, il voulait croire qu'il l'échangeait vraiment avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Celui de Riffel tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il sentit le sang sortir plus puissament par sa plaie mais il était trop préoccupé à serrer le frêle corps contre le sien, quitte à le barbouiller de rouge.

\- Riffel… Souffla le Comte contre ses lèvres, presque tendre.

L'homme se baffa mentalement face à son impuissance. Il voulait l'utiliser, avoir ce qu'il désirait et être vainqueur mais son cœur cédait. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui obtenir des aveux, jamais il n'aurait pu briser plus sa volonté et, comme il allait bientôt mourir, il lui offrait les siens…

\- Voici ma part du marché.

Les yeux glacés semblèrent d'un seul coup plus doux. La main gauche lui effleura la joue et l'héritier ne put que sourire.

\- Quel merveilleux sourire. Souffla une voix encore acide, comme venue de nulle part tant elle s'amenuisait.

\- Qu… Se figea Cain.

\- _My Lord…_ Lui répondit tendrement un ton doux.

\- Riff !

Cain se pencha vers lui. Le majordome s'attendit à un doux baiser d'au revoir mais il sentit une violente gifle lui couper la joue.

\- Idiot ! Tu essaies encore de te défiler !

Il désigna la commode qui obstruait l'entrée.

\- Déplace ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

Désemparé, le valet puisa dans ses dernières forces, jugula sa douleur et s'exécuta. Il n'avait toutefois plus autant de force dans l'épaule car elle le faisait souffrir le martyr et il la déplaça juste assez pour ouvrir une porte. Mais ce fut bien assez suffisant pour que Cain sorte et ne l'entraîne à sa suite vers la salle de bain la plus proche où un bruit d'om s'élevait.

\- Cain ! S'écria Neil.

Il tendit la main pour attraper le bras de son neveu. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un frison et força un sourire radieux.

\- Laissez-moi faire, mon oncle, tout va bien.

L'homme se figea en voyant les larmes sur les joues pâles. Cain ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était seul avec Riff. Était-ce lui ou il avait atteint le point de non-retour ?

Dès que son oncle le relâcha, le Comte s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau et se tourna vers Griselda qui terminait de remplir la baignoire avec une eau ben chaude.

\- _My Lord ?_

Les effluves parfumées montaient à la tête de Riff qui tomba à genoux. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais.

\- _My Lord._ Je ne peux plus…

\- Silence ! Je te l'interdis ! Somma-t-il.

\- _My Lord…_

Cain sortit une fiole de sa poche et ferma les portes à clé. Il se tourna vers la domestique tremblante et la lui tendit.

\- Prends. Ce sera plus facile pour toi.

\- Vous allez me…

\- Prends-le, c'est un ordre de ton maître. Ou je te l'administre de force. Menaça-t-il.

Elle fondit en pleurs et secoua la tête. Voyant Cain faire un pas vers elle, elle tendit la main. Une mort pour une mort, non ?

Elle finit par secouer la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas… Mais elle avait si peur. Et si ça prenait du temps si son maître s'en chargeait. On le connaissait pour ses vices. Finalement, après un dernier « bois » trop agressif, elle prit le flacon pour en boire le contenu.

\- _My Lord…_ Souffla Riff qui suivait toute cette scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais il n'avait la force de rien faire.

Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait… Le regard de Cain était vide tandis qu'il regardait Griselda défaillir et s'effondrer. Elle se fracassa, la tête se cognant violemment sur le sol.

Le Comte ferma les yeux. Un accident… Ça ressemblait parfaitement à un accident, non ? Elle avait trébuché, elle avait eu un malaise, qu'importe. De toute façon, son personnel le croirait par peur de finir six pieds sous terre….

Même avec sa réputation, il était une telle aide pour Scotland Yard qu'ils se rangeraient probablement de son côté. Et si ça ne devait pas arriver, il avait la vergogne de savoir qu'on le protégeait en haut-lieu.

Il s'approcha du corps, la tourna et la rapprocha de Riff. Ensuite, il retira sa veste et retroussa ses manches pour effacer des preuves.

\- _My Lord !_ Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous en prie ! Dites-moi !

\- Michaëlla nous l'a dit… Souffla lentement Cain. Une Poupée Mortelle survit grâce au sang. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était obsédé par le mien…

Il observa le liquide qui s'écoulait du crâne de Griselda, attrapa une éponge et l'y trempa. Enfin, il vint auprès de Riff. Il lui retira hâtivement sa veste et sa chemise avant de le « laver », imbibant ses doigts du liquide carmin à chaque pression.

\- Je retirerai la balle quand tu iras mieux. … Non, je demanderais au médecin de le faire. Ce sera mieux. … Je vais faire un garrot en attendant…

Il cessa de fritter l'épaule maintenant rouge de sangs mêlés et utilisa sa veste telle qu'elle pour minimiser l'hémorragie.

\- _Tu m'as dupé Comte des poisons !_

\- Vous…

\- Je t'avais dit que je te libérerais… Souffla Cain.

Il leva son visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui.

\- Tu vas devoir vivre _cette_ vie. Souffla le Compte en passant l'éponge sur son torse musclé.

À mesure que son corps s'abreuvait de sang, il récupérait des couleurs.

\- Tout ce que vous souhaitez puisque je vous aime, _My Lord_.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Mécaniquement, l'héritier Hargreaves continuait de le laver.

\- Tout ira bien à présent. Je vous protégerais encore. À nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

\- Je t'aime, idiot. Embrasse-moi… Riff.

Le majordome se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, ignorant l'hurlement de son autre lui.


	15. Épilogue

**_Jeux forcés_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, violence, drame, shonen-ai quand même

Couple : RiffelXCain et RiffXCain !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'y toucher…

* * *

 _Épilogue_

Un domestique ouvrit au Commissaire qui frappait depuis une longue minute. Il lui prit son manteau et le guida jusqu'au salon où Cain dégustait un thé.

\- Comte Hargreaves !

\- Ah… Commissaire Smith.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de cette affaire ! Celle du Vampire de Londres !

\- Ah… Oui, en effet. Répondit Cain distraitement.

\- Aidez-nous.

\- C'est bien cette histoire de Femmes et Hommes retrouvés exsangue ? S'assura le Comte face au ton pressant.

\- Oui !

L'officier aurait pu lever les bras dans un immense cri de joie comme s'il était un Messie que ça aurait été pareil.

\- Bien, j'arrive.

Cain lui offrit son plus charmant sourire. Il se leva après une dernière gorgée de thé.

\- Riff ! Appela-t-il.

Son majordome arriva seulement quelques secondes après tandis que le policier les précédait déjà d'un pas énergique, murmurant les détails de l'affaire.

Cain ne l'écouta même pas et se tourna vers son valet pour qu'il l'aide à enfiler son manteau. Son souffle contre sa peau tandis qu'il le servait professionnellement était bien plus érotique que tout ce que l'autre avait pu lui faire.

Riff se figea au milieu d'un geste.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'enquit le Comte.

Il cachait sa propre frayeur en conservant un sourire calculateur.

\- _My Lord_ … C'est votre pansement.

Il reprit ses esprits et termina de lui mettre son manteau. Il effleura ensuite doucement le pansement qui ornait la gorge délicate de son maître. Il était taché de sang en deux petits endroits.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça m'a démangé et j'ai gratté. Répondit l'adolescent avec un léger haussement d'épaule. À moins que tu désirais plus ? Souffla-t-il dans un petit sourire.

\- _My Lord…_ Je préfère m'en prendre à ses hommes et femme que risquer votre Vie. Chuchota-t-il.

Cain s'assura d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour se permettre de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Alors viens, mon séduisant vampire, nous avons des pistes à brouiller.

Riff le suivit après un hochement de tête.

Les yeux de son maître.

Des yeux de démon. Être damné voué aux Enfers…

Entre une sorte de démon et un vampire de seconde zone, ils s'étaient bien trouvés…


End file.
